Noah of Sadness
by DemonBunnys
Summary: The Order isn't on Allen's side anymore and Neah has disappeared but Allen is still slowly turning into a Noah. The only person helping him is Road Camelot. Allen loses all the faith he had in the Order and joins the Noah. Why did his friends betray him? AllenXRoad Noah!Allen
1. Betrayal

**This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. It is set when Kanda is with Alma and when Allen gets out of the Order and runs away. In this Fanfiction Lavi and Bookman aren't captured by the Noah and the Noah are somewhat good.**

**Sadly, I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters in it. :( But I do own this story YAY! **

**Please read and reveiw**

* * *

><p>Allen Walker was outside the order he was trying to run away from Apocryphos, who was trying to absorb Allen. Road and Tyki had saved Allen but now Road and Tyki were unconscious. Allen hated Apocryphos. Apocryphos had killed his master and done terrible things to Link, nearly killing him. And now he wanted to absorb Allen.<p>

"Allen, come here, I need to merge with you. The heart is worried about you and you are the perfect exorcist to merge with." Apocryphos said, while appearing in front of Allen. Allen jumped back in fear and surprise.

"N-no! What'll happen to me if that happen?!" Allen practically screamed back.

"I will be you, and Allen will disappear." He stated simply, like it was obvious and not important at all.

"I don't want to disappear! I want to be in control of my body!" Allen snarled back. Apocryphos took a step closer.

"But if I merge with you, that pesky Noah inside of you will be destroyed, and getting rid of Noah is every exorcist's role. And it is the job of everyone in the Black Order." The man took another step closer and Allen backed away, but his back hit a wall. Allen realised that he was cornered. "I will become you and we will go back to the Black Order together." Apocryphos said.

"No! I hate the Black Order!" Allen shouted, he surprised himself saying that. But he realised that he really did hate the Black Order. He didn't hate the people like Lenalee and Krory exactly, but he was annoyed that they didn't save him from Leverrier and the higher ups in the Black Order. He had been locked up for helping his comrades! They said it was because he helped Alma escape but he knew that they have been wanting to lock him up since they found out he had the 14th Noah inside of him. They just used the incident with Alma and Kanda as an excuse. It also gave them an excuse to let Leverrier beat him and whip him, to get answers as to where Kanda was and all the Noah secrets. Everyone knew that he had been locked up, they had come to see him once.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Allen was lying on the hard, stone ground. He was chain to the wall and his arm was sealed against his chest. He had not eaten anything in six days fearing that it had truth serum in it and he had been whipped and beaten frequently, he had just been left alone by Leverrier after one of his beating sessions when he heard footsteps and talking coming towards his cell door. _'Is Leverrier coming back? Wasn't the beating already over? What are they going to do to me this time?' _Allen thought fearfully. He heard the bolts being undone on the door and, with a creak, the door opened and Leverrier came in.

"Stay outside for now." Leverrier said to the people outside and closed the door. Then he turned to Allen, "Hello, Allen Walker." He started making his way towards Allen and Allen scrambled to get away from the man he was now extremely scared of. "You have some guests." Leverrier said looking down at Allen with a cold glare.

"G-guests? Who?" Allen asked, trembling slightly in fear of what Leverrier was planning. _'Are these people going to try to get information out of me as well?' _

"Did I say you were allowed to ask questions, boy?" Leverrier said and he grabbed Allen's hair and pulled him up. He punched Allen hard in the stomach and then dropped him onto the hard floor. Allen fell on his back and that was where the worst wounds, from the whip, were. Allen gave out a short yell of pain as his wounds reopened, but he didn't scream more than that because he didn't want Leverrier hurting him more for being loud. Leverrier went to the door and opened it, he let in the people who were waiting outside. Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji came in. Leverrier left the room and closed the door behind him.

Lavi rushed over to Allen, "Allen, are you alright?" Lavi said as he knelt down beside Allen. He looked the wounds on him and gasped in shock.

"L-Lavi, why are you here?" Allen asked, slightly hopeful that they had come to save him.

"We wanted to see you. It took us ages to get permission." Lavi said quickly.

"Allen, why'd you have so many wounds?" Lenalee asked from behind Lavi, she was trembling and looked really upset. She was on the verge of tears.

"It was L-Leverrier" Allen said quietly, he found it hard to say the name of the one who haunted his dreams.

"Oh…" Lenalee said, "That makes sense."

"Why is Chaoji here?" Allen asked, he didn't think Chaoji liked him very much.

"I came because I wanted to see if you were influenced by the 14th." Chaoji replied confidently. _'Oh, so he is just suspicious of me.'_ Allen thought sadly.

"Allen, we have to go soon, but I just want to say that what you did for Yuu-chan was really good. I'm sure they will release you soon. Leverrier not as mean as he seems, he just does what he thinks is best for the Order." Lavi said looking at Allen sadly. _'So he'd rather side with Leverrier than me, I thought we were best friends!'_

"Bye Allen, see you soon. Don't let Leverrier get to you." Lenalee said waving. They both turned and left the room leaving only Allen and Chaoji.

"Allen, why did you help that Noah in the Ark?" Chaoji asked sternly standing over Allen.

"I helped him because I thought that I had exorcised the Noah inside of him." Allen said, not really interested in talking to Chaoji.

"But he'd done loads of evil things! He helped kill Anita-sama!" Chaoji screamed at him, "You're on their side. You don't care about people and the Order! You filthy Noah scum!" Chaoji kicked Allen and Allen scrambled up and tried to slide away from him.

"I didn't do anything! I'm not on their side." Allen yelled back at Chaoji. Chaoji went closer to Allen and punched and slapped him in the face and then he stormed out of the cell, locking it behind him. _'Most people in the Order probably hate me and Lenalee and Lavi aren't going to help me'_ Allen thought miserably.

-Flashback End-

* * *

><p>Apocyphos came closer and was about to attack when Neah took over Allen's body. Neah quickly destroyed Apocyphos and when Allen awoke the body of Apocryphos lay in front of him, slowly crumbling. Allen stood up, he looked around he saw Road and Tyki, Road was still unconscious but Tyki was holding her on his lap.<p>

"Hello shounen,"Tyki said, "I need to stop the exorcists coming after you. So, look after Road."

"What?" Allen asked, surprised.

"Look after her, she fell unconscious from getting hurt when she was protecting you." Tyki said, "Take her into your Ark or something, just get away from here." Allen picked up Road, quickly made an Ark door and went through it. He didn't know if it was right to take a Noah with him but if she had protected him it meant that he had at least one person on his side, and the Black Order certainly aren't on his side anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this and thanks for reading! It isn't as good as I planned but please read the next chapter! It is way better, in my opinion! And the fight between Apocryphos and Neah will be in it. Yay! Sorry if there are any errors in the grammar or punctuation. <strong>

**Tyki says that you should read the next chapter and review it or else he will set his tease on you! **


	2. Nightmare

**So this is the next chapter I hope you like it! Please leave a review so I can know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Allen walked into the Ark, the white streets came into view and Allen decided that he would go to the 14th's room. When he entered the room he found Timcampy flying in there. When Tim saw that Allen had entered the room he quickly flew over to Allen and sat on his head.<p>

"So, this is where you've been Tim." Allen said patting the small, golden golem. Tim chewed on his hair and Allen sighed. He was really worn out, multiple beatings and lack of food had taken their toll on him and all he wanted was to lie down and cry. He missed Lavi and Lenalee and the Black Order now has labelled him an enemy. _'Why didn't my friends help me when they saw that I was obviously hurt? Did they chose the Order over me?' _Silent tears started pouring down his face. He wiped them away slowly

He looked down at the Noah girl in his arms, she was still out cold and she was wounded pretty badly, even more so than Allen. Allen gently placed her on the white sofa that was placed at the side of the room. Allen walked over to the piano _'I should close all the gates that lead to the Black Order, and move the Ark somewhere else. Because they might find me in here and I don't want them using my Ark when they betrayed me. What is Leverrier finds me and punishes me for running away?'_ Allen pushed the haunting thought from his mind and he slid onto the cream stool in front of the piano. Allen's hands swiftly moved over the keys, he wished the Ark to close all the gates and move the Ark to somewhere that no one will see, or find, it: in the middle of the desert.

Once this was done Allen walked out the room and searched the Ark for medical supplies, he found them quite quickly in a small storage room that only had a few boxes in. He returned to the 14th's room and knelt down next to Road, her injuries were healing slower than they normally would, for a Noah, and Allen thought it would be best to bandage her wounds to stop the bleeding. He started bandaging all her wounds, he had finished but her last, and worse, wound was on her chest and Allen had to take her top off to bandage it. He blushed slightly has he hurried to finish the treatment. _'Why am I blushing? She's a Noah!'_ Allen thought, frustrated _'well I have a Noah inside of me too, and she is quite cute.'_ The other half of Allen's brain thought. Allen quickly tended to his wounds, weirdly there were fewer than before, and then he found a pillow and blanket, he laid them on the floor, next to the sofa Road was on, and lay down. He felt safe in this room. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>-In Allen's Dream-<p>

Allen was standing in a pool of blood and dead, mangled bodies. He looked around at the horrifying scene that was before him. Bodies were piled on top of others and he saw that they were people of all ages. Even children were lying dead, their clothes ripped and they were cut up so much that you couldn't tell what they looked like or even what gender they were. _'Who did this? What kind of monster take away this many human lives, did they not have a heart? What's going on?' _Allen spun around, looking for a way, anyway, to get away from the terrifying scene. But all around him dead bodies lay. The amount stretched far into the distance _'what do I do? How do I get away from here?' _Allen thought, panicking. Suddenly a crazed laugh erupted from behind Allen, causing Allen to jump in surprise and fright. He slowly glanced behind him, what was revealed to him was a group of tall, malicious looking people. All of them looked human. Blood covered all of their clothes and their arms were soaked with blood. _'Was it these people that did this? Why? Are-are they human? Why would humans do this to other humans? What could cause them to be so evil? Are they actually Noah?'_ Allen wondered, the last thought struck him, it didn't look like the work of the Earl.

"Ha ha ha! That was so easy. These pitiful people hardly fought back! What a joke! I thought you said that these people were a danger to the Order, Komui." The man, who looked really familiar but through all the blood Allen couldn't see his face, said to the blue-haired man next to him. 'K-Komui! What? That voice it was Leverrier. No, Komui wouldn't do this! That isn't him!' Allen thought disbelieving. He looked behind the two men to see the faces of Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Miranda. _'No, no, no! Why are they here? They would never do this!' _

"Oh, but if we'd let them continue they would've become a threat, Leverrier-sama. And anyway great job everyone! Lenalee you did the best, of course! You're so cute, little sister! Even though your clothes are ruined!" Komui yelled happily hugging the girl with pig tails, Lenalee. Everyone stared at Komui sighing. Lavi looked around the room taking in all the destruction they'd caused. He saw some movement the the left of him.

"Guys, I think some people are still alive. Look," Lavi pointed to some people that were struggling to get up, "over there. Shall we finish them off?" The rest looked and saw what he was talking about, they all nodded and made their way over to the helpless people, weapons at the ready.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop! These aren't my friends! They aren't them!" Allen screamed, but the people didn't seem to acknowledge his presence at all.

'But they acted exactly the same, did you see how Komui was acting around Lenalee?' a voice ran in Allen's head. The group of people started hitting, slashing, biting and lots of other gruesome methods of rendering these helpless people into an unrecognisable heap of blood, bones and ripped flesh. Allen was crying and trying to shut out the images of his friends killing innocent people in the most monstrous ways possible.

"No, no! They are not my friends, Lenalee would never do this, I-I think…" Allen screamed as he slumped to the ground, the sights too musch for him to bear. He started to think that his friends might do this. But as more tears streamed down the white-haired boy's face the images cleared up and then he was sitting in a chair with chains tying him down. Allen calmed down slightly and came to his senses, 'I know that that was a nightmare, it wasn't real, it wasn't real' Allen repeated to himself.

A man was walking towards him. The man had short, dark hair, grey skin and seven stigmata on his forehead marking him a Noah. He wore smart black trousers and a shirt, a simple cravat, and an overcoat and white gloves. He looked very similar to Tyki Mikk and he grinned at Allen, "Hello dear nephew!" He said in a slightly sing song tone.

"Who are you? I'm not your nephew!" Allen asked, annoyed at this Noah that he'd never met calling him nephew.

"Why, I'm the fourteenth of course! I currently look like my last host, Neah, though don't tell anyone, it's a secret!" He said jokingly while putting a finger to his lips to emphasize his point.

"You're the fourteenth? A-are you going to take over my body now?" Allen asked nervously. The fourteenth just shook his head.

"No, dear nephew, I never planned on taking over your body that was Neah's plan, but well he is not here now!" The Noah smiled at him, "I am here to help you become a Noah! Yay! Allen-chan is going to become a Noah very, very soon!"

"W-what? I won't become a Noah! Never!" Allen yelled back indignantly. "What do you mean Neah's not here, where did he go?"

"When he fought Apocryphos he disappeared, I will show you the fight." The fourteenth said while he waved a hand. Everything went dark for a couple of seconds until it cleared.

Apocryphos stood in front of Neah, Neah glared at the innocence man.

"Neah Walker, so you did come out, good good." Apocryphos said, a small smile came to his lips.

"What do you mean good?" Neah questioned looking at Apocryphos with a cold stare. Apocryphos returned the stare.

"Well, if I want to take over Allen's body I can't have you in their too, you must be removed. I shall exorcise you." Apocryphos calmly said. He readied himself into a fighting stance, ready to attack.

"You seem to underestimate my power." Neah replied, getting into his stance as well. They charged at each other. White flower-like innocence wrapped itself around Apocryphos's arms, it glowed white with a hint of green. Dark matter was coming off Neah's body in purple-black wisps. As they got more condensed with dark matter they formed three black clouds. Before Apocryphos reached him black branches came out of the first cloud. The branches reached out towards the innocence and wrapped around his arms, binding him. Apocryphos struggled, the vines burning him slightly. He let his white flower vines break him free of the branches. He glared angrily at Neah. Neah just smirked. Apocryphos started advancing again, turning more of his body into innocence. He ran towards Neah and threw a punch at Neah's face, the man sidestepped out of the way, but when Apocryphos attacked his left side he tried to lift his left arm to defend but it did not respond. It just hung there limply. This allowed Apocryphos's attack to land a hit on his stomach. He keeled over, spitting blood. He hummed a low C note and it started to heal his wounds, even some of the ones from Leverrier.

Apocryphos lunged to hit him again, but this time Neah did a graceful flip out of the way. As Apocryphos neared him again Neah willed the second black cloud to go overtop Apocryphos. It started to rain purple drops onto the man below. The drops burned and quickly corroded the man's skin and flesh. Apocryphos ran at Neah with rage, stumbling slightly in pain. Neah smirked and formed a sleek, purple sword out of the last cloud, when Apocryphos was close enough Neah stabbed him though the heart. Apocryphos slumped against Neah and with his last ounce of strength he used his innocence to cut Neah's chest. Innocence slithered inside of Neah making him scream in agony. It roamed around his body until it found Neah's soul. It wrapped itself around the soul and squeezed until Neah's soul broke into miniscule pieces and floated away, destroyed. Both men fell to the ground, one unconscious the other dead, left slowly crumbling into dust.

The images dissipated and cleared, they now showed the fourteenth's face.

"I hope all of that wasn't too scary for you. Also sorry about the nightmare. But it is time to go now Allen-chan, it seems like you are being woken up." The fourteenth said while waving farewell.

-End of Dream-

* * *

><p>Allen's eyes opened to see an excited looking Road Camelot above him, she was grinning at him and her eyes lit up when she saw that Allen was waking up.<p>

"Good morning Allen! Thanks for looking after me! I'm soooo happy that you helped me! I love you Allen!" She exclaimed while jumping up and down, waiting for Allen to get up. Then Road looked at Allen more closely, she saw that his eyes were tinted gold. "Oooh! Look in the mirror Allen! The transformation has started! Soon you will be just like me. Yay!" Road said while smiling even wider, if that was even possible.

"What? I'm becoming a Noah now? N-No! Not yet, I didn't think it would be this soon…" Allen trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that there wasn't much of Road in this chapter, the next chapter is going to have a lot of Road in it. Yay! I have decided to make this a RoadXAllen but the story won't focus on romance. <strong>


	3. Change

**Hi, Yay, this is this next chapter! **

**Thanks for reviewing: Sarvajith, Alexis-senpai, author12306, yaissa-chan, 10higginsal, KillerAkuma,****Ulquiorra9900 and lovestotoro. The reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Tyki: Right so neither I nor DemonsBunnys own D. Gray-Man. Though I'd really like to own shounen.**

**Road: Noooo! Allen is mine! Stay away from him! **

**Tyki: But Road…**

**Right on with the story!**

'_I'm really hungry' _**= Allen's thoughts**

'_**Allen-chan!'**_** = Fourteenth speaking in Allen's head**

* * *

><p>"What? I'm becoming a Noah now? N-No! Not yet, I didn't think it would be this soon…" Allen trailed off. Road, who was jumping about with excitement, flung herself at Allen. She landed on him and put her arms around his neck then she leaned forward and tilted her head. She planted a kiss on his lips and pulled back. Allen froze, stunned and embarrassed.<p>

"W-why'd you do that?" Allen asked quietly, blushing. Road was practically glowing with happiness.

"Because I love you, baka! So are you excited about becoming a Noah? I am! We will get to spend loads of time together! Yay!" Road exclaimed while bouncing up and down in Allen's lap. She moved her arms until she was hugging Allen around the waist. As Allen stood up to look in the mirror Road hung off him refusing to let go.

"I don't know if I want to become a Noah or not. Road! Get off me! It is hard to walk like this." Allen sighed while trying to bat Road off.

"No! I don't want to let go!" Road pouted._ 'Jeez, she is so cute when she pouts and her hair is really pretty even though she has just got up.' _Allen thought, blushing redder. He shook his head, _'I have more pressing matters right now like becoming a Noah, I don't have time to think about how pretty Road is.'_ Allen looked into the mirror, he saw that his eyes were slowly changing from light silver to a deep gold colour.

"R-Road I really am becoming a Noah. What do I do? I don't think I want to be a Noah." Allen said, eyes cast down away from the mirror.

"But Allen being a Noah is fun! You get an awesome family, which includes me! And you get better powers and you can annoy Lero and make fun of the twins and Tyki! And, and you can force Tyki to wear women's clothes! It's hilarious, you should see it!" Road replied enthusiastically and very quickly. Allen looked at her with faint amusement in his eyes.

"You make Tyki wear girls' clothing?! I really want to see that! But, Road I don't want to work for the Millennium Earl or help turn people into akuma. Isn't there any way to stop the process?" Allen said with a hint of hope in his voice. Road shook her head.

"No, there is no way to stop it. And the Earl isn't that bad once you get to know him and it's not like you can go back to the Order. Don't you want to stay with me?" Road said her eyes starting to water.

"No, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you, it's just… I don't know! I don't know who I should side with and I don't know what to do or who to trust!" Allen said, sadness and confusion in his voice.

'_**It's okay to trust the Earl, Allen-chan!'**_

'_Fourteenth? But, why should I trust the Earl?!'_

'_**Because he is mine and your family! And Noah are the real Apostles of God! Not innocence or exorcists! Allen-chan you should trust me and the Earl! And Road, because this host of the Noah of dreams is really kawaii! Also she saved your life. '**_

'_If I become a Noah will I change and take human lives?'_

'_**No, you will be you, but it will be easier to kill humans when you need to. Anyway Allen isn't it your motto of sorts that to save you need to destroy?'**_

'_Yes, I want to be a destroyer who saves.'_

'_**Well that is what the Noah's are doing, they will save the world by destroying the people harming it and create a new world with better people in. Bye Allen-chan I will talk to you soon!'**_

"Allen? Allen, are you okay? ALLEN!" Road screamed, she had let go of Allen's waist and was now standing in front of him waving her arms in front of Allen's face.

"Hmm? What is it, Road?" Allen asked half paying attention to what she was going to say. He was thinking about what the fourteenth said.

"Allen! You're alive! Yay! I thought you'd died standing up from shock or something. You like spaced out for a while." Road said, once again hugging Allen, but this time she squeezed really hard.

"Road! Help I can't breathe! ROAD!" Allen shouted trying to pry her arms off.

"Oopps! Sorry Allen!" Road said slightly apologetic but she was smiling like the beautiful maniac she is. _'Wait, beautiful? Did I really think that? Well she is kind of beautiful, I guess.'_

"Road, what is the Earl like?" Allen asked curiously. Road looked back at Allen, surprised by the question.

"Millennie is really nice and loving! He cares for his family more than anything! But he loves me the most! He hates innocence and exorcists because they hurt our family and they pretend to be apostles of God. But the Earl knows that Noah's are the apostles of God and the innocence is something that is made by a Noah…" She stopped talking and she looked annoyed at herself. "I wasn't meant to say that. Forget it! I'm going to go find us some food." She skipped hurriedly over to the door and left the white room. Allen stared at her _'Innocence is made by a Noah? Which one? When? How is that possible?'_

'_**Allen it was a long time ago, when Noahs and humans lived in peace.'**_

'_What!? Peace? Why are Noahs and humans fighting then?'_

'_**Because when the humans got power, I mean innocence Allen-chan, they used it to fight Noahs just because they weren't human! They even harm their own kind! Anyone who is different, like you and your arm, my poor little Allen-chan you remember what they did to you right?'**_

Images of Allen's past flew before his eyes. Images of Allen being insulted, discriminated against, beaten up and tortured. Several memories of Cosimo's angry, cold face resurfaced and Allen started to tremble from the horrid memories. He could hear hateful words shouted at him like "demon!" and "monster". As the memories deteriorated from his vision Allen was left standing in front of the fourteenth. 'Why did you show me this fourteenth?' A few tears, which Allen had tried desperately to keep in, escaped and flowed down his cheeks.

'_**I'm so sorry Allen-chan! It was the only way to remind you of how terrible humans can be.'**_

'_Why did the humans do all of that to me?'_ Allen said. The fourteenth noticed that Allen was talking about humans as if he wasn't one and he smiled slightly. He ran up to Allen and hugged him while patting him on the head.

'_**Aww Allen you're so cute! They did that because they don't care for anyone, not even on of their own species! But don't worry my cute, little Allen-chan because soon you will be a Noah and you will have a true family that cares for you!' **_ He patted Allen on the head some more then he pulled away, smiling kindly at the white haired boy.

'_Will they really care for me?'_ Allen asked with doubt showing clearly on his face. The fourteenth smiled wider and put his hands on Allen cheeks and squeezed slightly, like you would do to a young child.

'_**Is my Allen-chan worried if his family will accept him?'**_ He continued squeezing until Allen shoved his hands off with an annoyed look on his face.

'_Don't do that! You're annoying! Just answer my question.'_ Allen glared at the fourteenth and said Noah just smirked back, but then he put on an obviously fake hurt face.

'_**Allen-chan don't be mean!'**_ He whined while raising a hand to wipe away non-existent tears. _**'Anyway, to answer your question, of course they care for you! Can't you see how Road was acting! And Tyki trusted you to leave you with Road. Everything is going to be okay Allen-chan!'**_

'_Thank you fourteenth. I think, I think that I'm okay with becoming a Noah now'_ Allen smiled, it was a genuine smile unlike the ones that he had worn at the Black Order.

'_**Yay! I'm so happy Allen-chan! You need to go now though, as Road is coming back and your transformation will start soon. Don't be scared. It will hurt quite a lot but it should be over quickly and your need to bear it. I will try to help you through it and I'm sure that Road will help too! Bye now.' **_

Allen opened his eyes to see Road coming through the door with both arms full of candy and a splitting headache. He held a hand to his head it was growing more and more painful.

"Allen? Are you okay?" Road asked, dropping the candy on the floor and rushing to Allen's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad headache that's all." He said weakly and took his hand away from his forehead and looked at it in shock. It was covered in blood. Pain suddenly soared throughout his body and he let out loud scream of agony and collapsed to the floor. Road rushed over and kneeled next to him.

"It's the transformation. Allen it's going to be okay, bear with it. The Earl should sense your Noah side awakening and he will be here to help you soon." She smiled at him and picked him up with ease and placed him on the sofa. She took his hand in hers to try to help calm him. Timcampy fluttered overhead nervously, worried about Allen. They were like this listening worriedly to Allen's moans and screams of pain for a little while until a loud poof came from behind Road. Road looked over her shoulder and saw the smiling face of the Millennium Earl.

"Millennie! Allen is going through the transformation. Are you going to take him to our Ark?" Road said as she ran up to the Earl and proceeded to attach herself to him.

"Yes Road-pon! He will be our new family member. Soon our family will be complete as we will need to find the host for the Noah of Wrath. But finally the Noah of Sadness has joined us!" The Earl replied while he picked up Allen and he created a gateway to the black Ark and together The Earl, Allen, Road and Timcampy went through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for it being mostly dialogue! Oh and I know that the fourteenth is meant to be the Noah of destruction but I changed it because I can! Please review! Would you like any bits from one of the exorcist's point of view, like Lavi's or Kanda's? Because if you do please tell me as I'm not sure if I should do that or not.<strong>


	4. Family

**Hello! Here is fourth chapter! YAY! Thank you everyone for the feedback!**

**Road if you please…**

**Road: Okay! Allen does NOT belong to demonsbunnys, he belongs to me and me alone! He is mine! Hahaha!**

**Tyki: Road… calm down. Shounen should be and will be mine!**

**Enjoy!**

_'food!' _**- Allen's thoughts**

**_'Allen-chan you're so cute!'_ - fourteenth speaking in Allen's mind**

* * *

><p>Pain was present everywhere in Allen's body, stabbing at him over and over again. He couldn't open his eyes and his whole body was twitching from the pain; the screams had stopped because after a while his throat become coarse and he couldn't make out a scream, he just let out short moans. He was breathing in rapid breaths. Images were being forced into his brain and became a part of his memory. They showed all of the Noah's dying from humans welding innocence, humans betraying the Noah and calling them freaks of nature and that humans were the ones chosen by God and that their mission was to eradicate all Noah from the Earth. Suddenly, Allen was lying down in a dark room, he turned his head and saw the Earl standing by the bodies of his dead family, crying with a face full of sadness and hatred, and swearing that he'd get revenge on the humans that did this to his beloved family.<p>

"Humans! Why? Why do you hate us?! All we ever did was give you innocence so that you could protect yourselves! Look what you did to my family you disgusting creatures! I will kill you all! I hate that innocence that we made! I hate all of your pathetic race!" More tears streamed down the Earls face and then he turned to look at where Allen was slumped. "Are you still alive? Please don't die fourteenth! Don't leave me all alone, not again! Come back, please come back all of you! I want to see all of you again. Please, please don't die!" Allen felt his mouth open and strangled words come out of his mouth, "It's… okay… Adam… I made…it so…that we… will be… reborn… you will… sense… where we are… and we… will… transform… from a… _horrid_… human to… a Noah. Don't… be… sad… Adam… we will… see you… again." And with that Allen's eyes close and he is brought back to the darkness filled with only excruciating pain. Allen's mind was filled with hate, hate for the innocence and hate for humans. He loathed the people that killed him and his family over and over. He will get revenge. But then his mind flooded with memories of Mana, his adopted father, his human father. Allen did not hate Mana, he could not hate him. He never betrayed him like other humans and he never judged or hurt Allen because of his arm. No, Mana was good and pure, so that means that some humans can be good. Kanda didn't betray Allen. But maybe that was because he wasn't entirely human either, being a second exorcist and all. Also Kanda hated the order almost as much as Allen. The only humans Allen trusted were Mana and Kanda and one of them was dead and Allen didn't know about the other one. _'I want to see my family, I want to see Road and the Earl. Why are they not here? Where are they? I want to be with them. I want to see Mana again.'_ Allen thought desperately as he was swallowed once again by the terrible pain and blackness.

Allen slowly opened his eyes, he still had a lingering headache but thankfully the pain in the rest of his body had vanished. He slowly sat himself up using his elbows for support. He looked around; he was in a large room, the walls were cream coloured and the floor was a deep, blood red. He was sitting in a king sized bed which had black and white sheets. There was also a reasonably large sized, white desk to the right of the room and, what looked like, a sliding door, presumably leading into a walk in wardrobe. To the left was a black door and there was a dark, wooden door in front of the bed. Through that door an over excited Road Camelot and the ever smiling Earl entered.

"Allen! You're awake! Yay! How are you? Are you still in pain?" Road said while she ran to Allen and jumped onto his lap and staring up at him. "You look even better as a Noah, Allen!"

"Oh hi Road! I'm fine, just I still have a bit of headache, that's all." Allen said happily, he was glad to see her. He looked down at himself and saw that he had the same grey skin as the other Noah and he looked at his hair, it was black. "Is there a mirror anywhere, Road?" Allen asked, curious to see what else had changed.

"Yes, the bathroom is just through that black door, and you might want to wash yourself up, your face is covered in blood from the transformation." Road replied while she got, reluctantly, off of Allen and pointed to the door. Allen got up and walked to the door, passing the Earl as he went. "Uh, hello Earl." Allen said nervously, he still wasn't sure about the Earl or what to think about him. His memories told him that he should dislike the Earl but his new memories, the fourteenths memories, told him to think of the Earl as family. He walked past him awkwardly and went into the bathroom. It was grand and nearly as big as the bedroom he'd just been in. looking around he saw a full length mirror an one of the walls and he walked up to it and stared at himself, frozen in shock. He had long, black hair that curled at the ends and on his forehead, under the blood, he could see seven black stigmata. Where his pentagram scar should be. He didn't have the scar anymore and both of his eyes were a deep golden colour. He looked down at his arm. Where was his innocence?! His arm looked like a normal arm should look like, it wasn't even deformed anymore. But where the cross shaped innocence that was embedded into his hand was, instead, another black stigmata. He quickly washed his face and headed back into the bedroom.

"What happened? Where am I? And where is my innocence and curse?" He asked Road and the Earl, staring at them demanding for answers.

"You are in the Black Ark! Allen-pon, you still have innocence, but it will only work in your white form. And as for your curse, it disappeared because only humans can get hurt but now you are a Noah not a human. Allen Walker welcome to the Noah family. I hope your loyalties still don't lie with the Black Order." The Earl said while staring at Allen, trying to see if he would try to escape. Allen did the opposite, he just nodded and sat back down onto the bed.

"Don't worry, Earl, I hate the Black Order. Though I'm still a bit unsure about what I want to do. I would like to stay with you and Road if that would be possible, Adam." Allen stated looking at the Earl and remembering the scene he saw in the fourteenth's memories. The Earl's eyes widened.

"Of course you can stay Allen-pon! And I'm sure you will work out what you want in due time. But now you need to get dressed in the appropriate attire. Because we are going to introduce you to the rest of the family and have dinner. Road-pon, can you pick something out for him?" The Earl said smiling even more than he usually does, which was actually kind of creepy, and left the room, skipping slightly. Road was already looking through the wardrobe and when she came out she was holding a bundle of clothes. She gave them to Allen and told him to change into them while she waited outside and she left the room. Allen quickly got dressed and before left he looked in the mirror again. He was wearing tight, black trousers, a white dress shirt, and a black coat that went down to just above his knees with a red trim. He also had a red tie, long black boots that went to his knees, and a red ribbon tied his long hair back. He grinned, he loved the clothes that Road had picked out. He strolled out the room and saw Road waiting for him outside.

"Hi Road. I love the clothes! Thank you." He said, smiling as he walked up to her. She beamed back and latched onto his arm.

"That's great! I knew you'd like them. Yay! Now let's go to dinner and you can meet the rest of the family." She walked him down to a pair of grand double doors. They entered and inside was a large room with a big, round table in the middle. It had fourteen chairs around the outside. There was someone sitting in every chair except three of them. Road sat down in the seat next to the Earl and dragged Allen into the seat next to hers. He looked around nervously, all of the other Noahs were staring at him. Allen's eyes glanced around the room nervously and he saw Akuma serving food, but he didn't see their souls._ 'So the curse really is gone. That's a relief.'_ Allen looked at Road and the Earl, not knowing what to do.

"Hello my precious family!" the Earl said cheerily, "As you can see we have a new family member. Can you please introduce yourself?" The Earl said, turning to Allen. Allen hesitantly got up, "Um, hello I'm Allen Walker, the fourteenth Noah. The Noah of sadness. It's nice to meet you all." Allen said politely then he sat down again. Then, the other Noahs got up and introduced themselves to Allen. Jasdero and Devit started pestering him about paying off their debts and Tyki asked if Allen wanted to play poker later. Everyone started eating and talking amongst themselves. The twins started fighting with Tyki and Road had gotten up and was sitting on the Earls lap. Lulubell had turned herself into a cat and was lapping up milk. It felt like a real family, Allen smiled to himself. Sheryll got up and started to talk to the Earl about something before turning to Allen.

"Hey Allen-chan, do you want to become my adopted son. You're still a child and you can attend school with Road. And you're really cute, just like my Road-chan!" Sheryll looked at Allen excitedly, he looked kind and he reminded Allen of the fourteenth slightly.

'_**He is not as awesome as me though, is he Allen-chan?'**_ The fourteenth said inside Allen's head. _'Hi fourteenth, what should I do? Should I accept his request? I would like a father, but I don't know what to do!'__** 'Don't worry Allen-chan. You should probably accept his offer, he seems nice enough and you need someone looking out for you. And he can send you to school! You lack education!'**_

"Um, okay Sheryll-san. I would very much like to be adopted by you." Allen said to the older Noah. A big smile lit the others face and he ran up and hugged Allen.

"Aww, you're sooo cute Allen-chan! Call me daddy, okay? And your name now will be Allen Camelot, is that okay? Oh and my cute brother over there, Tyki, is your uncle." Sheryll said as he squeezed Allen tightly.

"Okay, but um Daddy could you get off of me, it is hard to breathe like this." Allen said quietly as he was choking for air. Sheryll let go of Allen and walked back to his seat with a happy look on his face. Allen happily went back to eating calling the Akuma to get him more of everything and in larger portions. When the food came, in a massive trolley, Allen started to stuff his face exceptionally fast. Everyone stared at him when he finished.

"How can you eat that much, shounen?" Tyki asked, astounded by the amount, and how quickly, he ate. Road just started giggling and the Earl chuckled at the newest member of his family.

"I always eat lots. I just do." Allen replied simply. And everyone started leaving as they had too finished their meal. Just as Tyki was about to leave the Earl said, "Tyki-pon, can you teach Allen how to change from his black form into his white one, please. You do have the most practice with changing." Tyki nodded and asked Allen to come with him. Allen got up and followed him out of the room. They kept walking until they reached the room Allen had woken up in.

"Okay, we might as well do it in your room, and afterwards we can play some poker." Tyki said as he opened the door and strolled into, what was apparently Allen's room. Allen followed him into the room.

"Right, so Noah's have a black and white form. The black form is our natural look. So what you look like now. And the white form is one which makes us look like we're human, so we can blend in. So this is what my white form looks like." Tyki said as he shifted into his white form: he had brown wavy hair and green eyes. His skin changed so it was now a tanned colour and the stigmata disappeared. "So what you have to do is visualize your skin changing colour to what it was before and the stigmata disappearing. Okay, try it, it is pretty easy." Allen closed his eyes and concentrated, he imagined his skin changing colour and the black marks fading. He opened his eyes again. "Wow, shounen, you look really different. Try it every day and you will soon get quicker at it. Go look in the mirror while I set up the poker game." Allen nodded and walked into the bathroom and peered at himself in the mirror. He was expecting to see what he used to look like, white hair and all, but what he saw surprised him. He had auburn hair that spiked up out of his ponytail and he didn't have the scar either._ 'Of course, this is what I looked like before I got cursed.' _He then looked at his arm it was black and it had the innocence cross in it. He imagined his Noah form and he had switched back into it. He went back into the room and saw Tyki grinning and waiting with cards that were dealed out and Allen smirked. This poker game was going to be fun.

"I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked Tyki."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I have finally finished this chapter! Thanks for reading. I hope that everyone enjoyed it! I'm sure that Allen did and all the Noah too.<strong>

**Road: YAY! MY Allen is a Noah and my adopted brother now. He is mine officially!**

**Okay calm down Road!**

**Please review! Your opinions are very much appreciated!**


	5. Missions and Poker

**Welcome to the next chapter of Noah of Sadness! Thanks for the continued support! **

**Road: DemonBunnys does not own the characters in this. They are all owned by Katsura Hoshino. Except Allen! He is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! **

**Tyki: Road, you say that every chapter! At least share him with me!**

**Road: NEVER! **

**Okay you guys calm down! Now on with the story enjoy!**

_'Mitarashi Dango!'_ **- Allen thinking.**

**_'I'm awesome, right Allen-chan?!'_ - Fourteenth speaking in Allen's mind.**

* * *

><p>"Royal straight flush." Allen announced, smirking at the annoyed man in front of him.<p>

"What?! Again!? How are you cheating, shounen?" Tyki exclaimed while taking another cigarette out and taking a long smoke to calm himself down. Allen looked at him and got annoyed himself. "Would you please not smoke those horrible things in front of me?! You are just like Master Cross!" Tyki glared at him but put stopped smoking anyway. He turned back to the poker game at hand. He was sure that he had dealt bad cards to Allen, but he just couldn't see how the devious boy was cheating. "Shall we continue, _Uncle_ Tyki?" Allen asked sweetly but Tyki could hear the sneer in his voice. "Okay, shounen. I will win soon." Tyki sighed and started to hand out the cards. Suddenly the door was flung open making the two occupants jump in surprise, they turned their heads to see Road.

"Hello Road! We were just playing poker, do you want to join?" Allen asked the girl. She smiled widely and jumped on Allen and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Allen blushed slightly, but then Road started to give him one of her signature death hugs and he struggled to get out of her choking grip. "R-Road I c-can't breathe!" Allen managed to make out and Road loosened her grip but still refused to let go of Allen, though Allen didn't mind that much as long as she didn't squeeze the life out of him.

"I want to watch you play poker, Allen! Who's winning?" Road asked cutely. Allen gestured to himself and proudly said, "I have won every game we have played. Tyki-_pon_ isn't very good." Allen added the nickname and watched Tyki as he got angry, he looked like he really wanted to punch him. Allen laughed evilly, only poker could make him become this dark. Tyki stood up and took out one of his tease, ready to attack Allen.

"Shut up and don't call me that you damn moyashi!" Tyki shouted at a shocked Allen. _'He sounds way too much like Kanda! How did he know that annoying nickname!?'_ Allen also stood up (Road still hanging onto him) and was ready to punch his supposed uncle. "What did you call me? It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Or are you an idiot Tyki-pon!" Allen said and a dark aura shrouded his body. Tyki was really annoyed now and he ordered his tease to attck Allen.

"Don't you dare hurt my Allen! Or maybe you want to play dress-up again?" Road said while aiming her candles at the man you had started to shiver from the scary memories of playing dress-up with Road. "No! I won't hurt Allen, okay? I'm not going to play that again!" Tyki said while calling off his tease and backing up, "I think I will take my leave now."

"Wait, Tyki-pon." Allen said, while a smirk started to form on his lips, "Didn't we make a deal that whoever won the poker game would get the other to do whatever they want for an hour?"

"Y-yes, what do you want, shounen?" Tyki asked, he started to worry. He thought that  
>Allen was an innocent boy but now it was like he was a totally different person.<p>

"Tyki-pon, I want you to play dress-up with Road, is that okay?" Allen said while smiling at Road. Her eyes lit up and she started to think of all the clothes she could force Tyki to wear.

"WHAT!? No! Never!" Tyki shouted, but Allen just smiled more.

"Now, now Tyki-pon I didn't know that you were a sore loser and won't give the winner their winnings. You disgust me, Tyki-pon." Allen said coolly. Tyki stopped, he always went through with a bet, but normally he would win.

"Okay, shounen. But I will get you back for this!" Tyki said in defeat. Road smiled and grasped Tyki's arm.

"Thank you, Allen! I will take pictures to show you!" Road said as she dragged Tyki into her costume room. Allen smiled to himself and sighed _'What should I do now?'_ He looked around the room and saw nothing to do. So. He just lay down on the bed after he cleared the cards away. _'I wonder what Kanda is doing now. I hope that he is enjoying his freedom from the Order.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-At The Black Order-<strong>

**Kanda POV**

I walked up to the Black Order, I knew that the moyashi would have gotten punished for helping me and I was coming back to help him also to get revenge on the Noah that turned Alma into an Akuma. I hope that they didn't punish him too much, even though he is incredibly annoying, he is still a friend and comrade. He gave me time with Alma and even granted me freedom. I want to help him in this war, so that he doesn't get killed by those damn Noah. I strolled up to the gateway of the Black Order and spoke to the gatekeeper. "This is Kanda Yu." I said even though it is obvious to anyone inside as they all knew me already. Komui's voice replied from somewhere, I will never know where.

"K-Kanda? Why are you back?" Komui said, surprise in his voice. I got annoyed and just shouted back at him, "None of your damn business! Just let me in!" The door swung open and Lenalee and that annoying rabbit came up to me, smiles on their faces.

"Yu-chan! Why are you back? I'm so happy to see you!" Lavi screamed in my face and attempted to hug me. I just punched him in the face, seeing as I didn't have mugen with me.

"Shut up baka usagi! Don't call me that! Where is mugen? Give it to me now." I said to him, he still had a happy look on his face and he got up and showed me the way to Komui's office. As we neared it scientists were staring at me in shock. Is it so weird that I'm back?! I glared at them and they hurriedly went back to what they were doing. Lenalee knocked on Komui's door, "Brother, Kanda is here. He wants his sword back." With a quick reply of come in, we entered the messy room. I sighed could Komui not try to clear a bit of the paper away in this room.

"Hi Kanda! Great to see you back, here is your innocence." I snatched it off of him and when I touched it, it changed and disappeared. "What?" I exclaimed. I tried activating my innocence and my blood changed into the shape of a sword.

"This is great, Kanda! You have a crystal type innocence just like Lenalee-chan!" Komui said while inspecting the evolved sword. I smiled to myself, great I'm even more powerful now. I wondered where the moyashi was, maybe he is on a misson.

"Komui, where is the moyashi?" I asked and the man stopped in the middle of his inspection and his face changed into a sad expression.

"Kanda, Allen is no longer here." He said as he walked back over to his desk. He sat down and instantly fell asleep.

"What? What did he mean Lenalee." I turned to her and she had a similar expression on her face. Where could've the moyashi gone? "Tell me everything, Lenalee." She stared at me then nodded her head.

"Right, so when you disappeared Allen got put in the dungeon by Leverrier because he helped you and wouldn't say where you were, also they were worried about him turning into the fourteenth. Leverrier said that he would be out of there after two or so weeks, if he didn't seem dangerous in anyway. We visited him once and we saw that Leverrier had hurt him, so we tried to convince him to stop and let Allen go, but he refused. And a two days after we visited Allen, we detected Akuma in the order and it was outside Allen's cell. We killed it and went into the cell but when we got there we saw Allen escaping through the broken window with, with…" she started to cry a bit and I gestured for her to continue and she did. "With Tyki and Road. Also inside the room was Link, he was dead. He had marks on his body that showed that it was innocence that had killed him. Innocence! It meant that Allen killed him. Anyway we followed him out of the window, but we couldn't find him. Then the order was broadcasted that we were to find Allen and that he is classified as a Noah now, so that we had to capture him. I found Allen just as he entered the white Ark with an unconscious Road in his arms. And he closed all the gates into the Ark and moved it so we don't know where he is and we can't use the Ark anymore. He betrayed us Kanda. He killed Link and went off with the Noah. I can't believe it and I can't believe he would betray us so easily when we were his friends and fought with him." I was shocked, the moyashi betrayed the Order?

"Lenalee, why didn't you or Lavi help the moyashi when he was being hurt by Leverrier?" I demanded loudly and they looked taken back.

"W-well we tried really hard to stop him but he didn't listen." Lavi said quickly. I glared at him, they could've tried to help more! They could've helped him not just talk to the one who hurt him! But, if the moyashi went with the Noah does that mean he is one of them now? He is with the ones who hurt Alma, the only person I ever loved!

"Che, whatever baka usagi! When can I go on a mission?" I asked dismissing the thoughts of Allen and Alma from my mind. Komui suddenly sat up from his random nap.

"How about you go on the mission I was about to give to Lenalee and Lavi?" Komui asked, while rummaging through a stack of paper.

"Sure, whatever." I said to him. He smiled and took out a file and handed it to Lavi.

"It is a mission in a small village in Scotland. There have been a few Akuma sighted and no one has left or entered the village in two months, but six dead bodies were found outside. You leave in four hours. And, Kanda, get Johnny to give you a new uniform." Komui explained and dismissed us. I walked out of the room to look for Johnny and get ready for the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back in the Ark-<strong>

**Normal POV**

Allen was in the training room that the Earl had taken him to and told him to start training with his Noah powers. The fourteenth was helping him train.

'_**Control the dark matter and let it flow out of your body and materialize into the air, think of an object, like a cloud, for it take the form of.'**_

Allen did this and he thought of it turning into a cloud and it did after four tries. Allen smiled happily and asked the fourteenth what to do next.

'_**Well, Allen-chan, each cloud can have a different power, like rain that corrodes flesh and vines that you can control. You need to think of the clouds releasing their dark matter and compressing it into a different form. It will take the form of rain or branches and it may change into something else that depends on your personality and how the dark matter reacts to you. Neah had a sword for his last one.' **_

Allen continued training and he perfected the branches and corrosive, purple rain, but a third form did not show. Allen sighed as he tried to get another form other than the two before. _'Why can't I get a third one!?'_ Allen thought in frustration.

'_**It's okay Allen-chan, it can take a while. It took Neah four months to get it. And anyway there is one more power you need to learn. The power of the musician. It can create sadness and take it away. It can heal minor wounds from innocence as well. Different songs that you play or sing can affect your opponent's emotional state. It is not used in a direct fight, only to back someone else up by making the opposition incredibly sad and send them images of the saddest things in their life. But it can also cheer people up and take away their unhappiness. I will teach you the songs, you already know the one Neah made to control the Ark.' **_

Allen learnt four songs by the time Road came into the training room and started clapping from Allen's singing and playing the piano that had materialized out of nowhere. "That was great Allen!" Road chimed. She ran to Allen and looked up at him excitedly, "Allen the Earl has given us a mission! It is a simple mission to destroy an innocence. But we get to go together! Once you see how fun it is to fight exorcists and help me, you will surely choose to stay with us forever!" Allen blinked, he was getting his first mission from the Earl. He hoped it would go well and he hoped he didn't see any exorcists. Allen and Road walked out of the room and started packing clothes for the mission and as soon as they were done the exited the Ark and were left on the outskirts of a small village, somewhere in the middle of Scotland.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! HAHAHA! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed that! And please continue to review and send me ideas and your opinions! They are very much appreciated!<strong>

**Tyki: I didn't like this chapter. Why did you make me lose at poker then force me to play that horrific game of dress-up with Road! Are you evil?**

**Me: Of course you liked this chapter! And maybe we will see what you had to wear next chapter!**

**Tyki: NOOO! Don't you dare!**


	6. Date

**New Chapter! Yay! **

**Allen: Hello I'm here today!**

**Road: Yay! Allen's here! Allen is here! *glomps Allen* **

**Allen: Hey Road! Umm… could you get off of me?**

**Road: Nope! I don't wanna! Anyway where is Tyki today, he is always here, scheming and trying to steal MY Allen!**

**Allen: Oh, he isn't here today, because he got traumatised from playing with you.**

**Road: hehehe! Alright! Allen do you want to do the disclaimer today I always do it.**

**Allen: Okay, so DemonBunnys doesn't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters because I don't belong to anyone! **

**Road: No! You belong to me! My Allen. You. Are. Mine.**

**Allen: Umm… you're scary… **

**Right on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

'_I belong to Road'_ **– Allen's thoughts**

**Allen: WAIT! Those aren't my thoughts!**

**Road: Heh, they are now! **

'_**Road, don't bully my Allen-chan. Because he is mine!'**_ **– Fourteenth talking in Allen's mind**

**Allen: Not you as well! I belong to myself! *Runs off and cries***

* * *

><p>Road and Allen were walking along the street, they were in their white form, so as to blend in. Allen had also put on a pair of gloves to hide his now deformed arm. Road was latched onto Allen's arm and was smiling happily.<p>

"Allen, look at these photos I took of Tyki when he played with me!" Road said, shoving a handful of photos to Allen. Allen flicked through them, he was laughing in amusement and was grinning widely. He got to the last photo and nearly died of laughing.

"This one has got to be the best!" Allen held up a picture. Tyki was dressed in pink and black dress, it was short and it had a big pink bow on the back. He wore stripped knee high socks and black stilettos, which he was obviously having trouble standing up in. Road had painted his nails red and he had red lipstick and pale pink eye shadow and blusher on. His long hair was spray dyed hot pink and was in two pig tails on either side of his head, tied up with red bows. By now Allen and Road were practically rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Hey Allen, do you want to go on a date? We have time before we have to be back." Road said cheerily, smirking slightly at Allen's flustered face. Allen blushed and looked down at her.

"A d-date? Like as a c-couple?" Allen said with embarrassment. Road smiled widely and nodded her head.

"Okay, um where should we go?" Allen, still very flustered and nervous, asked.

"How about first we go to candy store? Do you like candy Allen?" Road asked sweetly. Allen nodded in agreement and they walked to a candy store. Allen's eyes widened as he looked around the huge shop that was filled with shelves filled with sweets upon sweets, with more sweets. He grinned, imagining what to pick and what it would all taste like.

"Do you like this shop Allen?" Road asked as she dragged him to a row of big lollipops.

"Well I haven't ever been in a sweet shop before, so this is a new experience for me." Allen replied looking nearly as enthusiastically at the mouth-watering sweets. Road's mouth hung open.

"That's terrible! You must try this, and this, and this. Ooh and this looks nice. You'll like that." Road said as she pranced around the shop picking all the sweets that Allen should try, also picking a few for herself. In the end Allen had to help Road carry all of the sweets to the till and Road bought them. They left the shop and Road took out two lollipops and gave one to Allen, then she gave the rest of the sweets to an Akuma and told it to bring them back to the Ark. They both started to lick their lollipops.

"This tastes great Road, thank you!" Allen said as he hugged Road, who was extremely overjoyed that Allen had hugged her as it was normally the other way around. "Now that we're on a date, does it mean that we are going out?" Allen asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes, if you're okay with it." Road said, hopeful for a positive reply.

"Yes, I am fine with it. More than that I think it's great! I think I love you Road." Allen said slightly nervously, a deep blush on his cheeks. Road nearly fainted with happiness, but instead she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the mouth, she was about to pull away when Allen put his arms around Road and kissed her back.

"Noah-sama! Noah-sama! The exorcists are here!" An Akuma yelled coming behind them, oblivious to the fact that he had just interrupted their kiss.

"You damn Akuma! How dare you interrupt?!" Road shouted at the now very startled and frightened Akuma. Also Allen had a dark aura surrounding him, he was radiating his annoyance and the Akuma shivered in fright.

"B-but, the exorcists are here and they have killed most of the other Akuma in the village." The Akuma said, stuttering slightly.

"Hmm, okay we will go to them, show us the way. But afterwards you are going to self-destruct as punishment for interrupting me and my boyfriend." Road said calmly, but with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Allen's face went even redder, if that was even possible, at the boyfriend comment. He had calmed down, a bit, and the dark aura was slowly fading, but he was glad that the Akuma got the punishment he deserved for interrupting him with _his_ Road.

'_**You know Allen-chan, even I am getting slightly scared by your thoughts. But I guess this means your becoming more like a Noah! YAY!'**_ the fourteenth said randomly before retreating again into the depths of Allen's mind. Allen inwardly sighed at the crazy Noah inside his mind.

"But Road-sama!" The Akuma started but stopped when he saw Road's annoyed face. The Akuma led Allen and Road out of the village and into a field, the exorcists couldn't see them because they were behind some trees.

"So Allen, do you want to have some fun with the exorcists?" Road asked with a devious glint in her eyes. Allen looked into the clearing and saw Lenalee and Lavi fighting some Akuma. Hatred sparked into his mind, hatred from his Noah genes but also hatred for the exorcists who had betrayed him and left him to be tortured. He smiled widely at Road and nodded his head in confirmation. They walked out from behind the trees, in their white forms, after the Akuma self-destructed. Lenalee looked over and saw them hers eyes widened.

"Get away from here! It isn't safe, we are exorcists from the Black Order. Leave! The Akuma might kill you!" Lenalee yelled at Allen and Road. Allen and Road stared at her surprised, then Road started laughing.

"Hey, Allen she doesn't recognise us does she?" Road exclaimed, still laughing. As Lenalee finished off the last Akuma, Road and Allen approached them.

"So, what was that thing you were fighting?" Road asked, feigning innocence. Lavi smiled at her and explained what an Akuma was.

"That's interesting. Hi I'm… Red. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." Allen said copying Road by acting innocent and Red was the first name he could come up with, well it used to be his name. "And she is Candy." Allen continued, gesturing to Road. Road smiled at the name Allen gave her and she clung onto Allen's arm instantly, while giggling slightly.

"Hi! I'm Lavi and this is Lenalee! I love your name, Candy-chan!" Lavi replied, smiling brightly, but he had a strange feeling that he had met these people before. Lavi just brushed the thought off.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, Red, Candy, but we have to leave now. To find innocence and bring it back to the Black Order. Also I heard one of the Akuma saying that there was a Noah in this village." Lenalee said, the last bit she said quietly to Lavi, but Allen and Road still heard it. Allen and Road glanced at each other and decided that they were bored with acting ignorant and like a human.

"Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you looking for Noah's? Or are you so stupid that you can't even recognise your enemies, even if they are standing right in front of you?!" Road shouted at the exorcists that were leaving. They turned around and stood in shock as they saw_ Candy's_ skin turning grey, her hair turning purple and black stigmata appearing on her forehead.

"R-Road! What happened to Candy?" Lenalee shouted in surprise and fear. Road smirked and walked closer to the exorcists, Allen stood still though.

"I am Candy, you morons!" Road said as she neared Lavi. Lavi and Lenalee prepared to attack and just before Road could summon her candles, Lavi charged. He had his hammer raised and he swung downwards, but Allen had jumped in and pulled Road out of the way. Lavi's hammer struck the ground and he whirled around, preparing to attack again. He saw _Red _hugging Road and he shouted at him to get away from her and that she was dangerous, but he just kissed her forehead and spun around, an extremely angry look on his face.

"How dare you try to hurt _my_ Road!" Allen shouted as his skin changed to grey, his hair changed to black. And seven stigmata were on his forehead and an extra one on his hand. His hair was now in the original style he had when he was an exorcist and his eyes flickered from stormy grey into a piercing gold glare.

"W-wait, Allen? Is it you? Or are you the fourteenth?" Lenalee asked shakily.

"Yes it's me. To be honest I can't believe you didn't recognise me earlier." Allen said calmly, hiding the anger in his voice. Lavi and Lenalee's eyes widened and Lenalee looked down in shock and sadness.

"So, you really did join the Noah. Allen why? Why did you betray us and the Order? Weren't we your friends? Didn't you care for use at all?" Lenalee cried and Lavi comforted her glaring at Allen.

"What!? _I_ betrayed _you_! You betrayed me first!" Allen screamed at them letting all the anger and hurt into his tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked, shock showing in his face, he wondered what had happened to change his friend so much so that he was now angry and shouting at them.

"You really don't know?" Allen asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. "I was tortured by Leverrier! He beat me, whipped me and starved me. He kept saying that if I answered his questions he would stop. But how was I meant to answer questions I didn't know the answer to?! I didn't know about the Earl's plans! So, Leverrier continued torturing me and I couldn't scream, because if I screamed then he would hurt me more! Do you know how hard it was to not scream? The only things that stopped me from breaking was the reassurance that you, Lavi, Lenalee, were safe and sound and that you would save me! So when you came into the cell I thought that you had come to get me out of that hellhole! But no, you saw all of the wounds I had and how thin I was, but you just came in and said hi! And just before you left Lavi, you said 'Leverrier is not as mean as he seems, he just does what's best for the Order!' I can't believe you said that! You would rather side with Leverrier than me! You know I used to think of you as my best friend! Someone I could rely on if I was ever in need, but you obviously didn't think the same! I hate you both!" Allen said, he was fuming and a few tears slipped down his face as he remembered everything that had happened. Road came up behind Allen and hugged him, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, trying to comfort him. Road had seen all of what had happened through the nightmares that Allen had and she had replaced them with nice dreams. Lavi and Lenalee stood frozen in shock and shame, they couldn't believe what they had done to their friend.

"A-Allen, I'm so, so sorry." Lavi said, knowing that that wouldn't make it up to him, "But even so, why did you join the Noah?" He couldn't help asking, he really wanted to know.

"Well who the hell do you think saved me when you all abandoned me!?" Allen said hugging Road even more. "It was Road! Road and Tyki saved me while a crazy innocence man was trying to absorb me! I mean the innocence, Apocryphos, just started attacking me and Link got in the way and the guy nearly killed him! Road protected me and fell unconscious from it! When I transformed into a Noah I found out everything that you evil humans have done! The Noah are my true family and I care for them more than I ever did for your pathetic people!" Allen exclaimed and stood up to attack Lenalee, because she had invocated her innocence at his statements. Allen formed a cloud out of dark matter and let it release energy until it compressed and formed a spiked branch. Allen bended the branch into a sword shape and ran at Lenalee, just as he was swinging the sword to attack, something blocked it. In front of Allen was Kanda, in exorcist clothes, using mugen to block Allen's attack. Kanda, one of the only humans Allen trusted other than Mana.

"Kanda!" Allen said brightly, happy to see that he was alright, but then his eyes took in the exorcist, general clothes and his mood plummeted again. "K-Kanda, why are you wearing exorcist clothes? Ones for a general as well!" Allen asked as they both lowered their swords, looking at each other.

"Because I'm a general for the Order now, obviously you dumb moyashi." Kanda replied, grumpily as ever.

"But you were finally free from there, I thought you hated it in the Order." Allen said searching Kanda's face for clues, to see if he was forced to join the Order again against his will, but found nothing other than his normal scowl.

"I came back to get revenge for Alma and to stop you from getting killed or turning into a Noah. It seems I was a little late." Kanda commented, glaring at the stigmata running across Allen's head. Allen stared back in shock, _'he went back willingly, for Alma and for me. But he'll be fine with me being a Noah now right? He isn't like the rest of the Order who were scared of me and hated me for being a Noah. He is better than those scum.'_ Allen reassured himself.

Road was making her way over to Allen, she didn't want the girly samurai to hurt her Allen. But Lavi and Lenalee stood in her way, their innocence at the ready to attack her. She sighed and created a door to her dream world, she summoned some of her sharpened candles a fired them at the two exorcists. They ran away from them, dodging them all the while, but soon Lavi and Lenalle were trapped. Candles were surrounding them on all sides, and the only way of escape was the door behind them. They both weighed out their options and at the same time, swung the door open and entered. The door slammed behind them and then disappeared, leaving them in a dark room full of floating toys and creepy dolls.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably my favourite chapter to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please keep reviewing as it gives me inspiration! Also if you have any ideas about Allen's third power please review and tell me cause I'm not quite sure what to do. <strong>

**Road: Thanks for reading! I loved this chapter because now Allen is defiantly MINE! He is my boyfriend! YAY! I'm so happy~~ **


	7. Pain

**Chapter 7 YAY!**

**Sorry I posted the wrong chapter, because I was really tired! Sorry again, here is the next chapter!**

**Road: demonbunnys doesn't own -Man! HAHAHA!**

'_**Allen-chan'**_** – fouteenth's thoughts in Allen's mind.**

"So moyashi are you still yourself or did the fourteenth Noah take over your body?" Kanda asked nonchalantly as if he really didn't care either way, which puzzled Allen.

"No, it's still me. And it is Allen, BaKanda!" Allen said half-heartedly, not that annoyed that Kanda called him beansprout. Kanda's eyes widened slightly and his glare withered slightly with sadness. Allen could sense the sadness rising inside of Kanda, because of his new power as the Noah of sadness. "What is wrong, Kanda?" Allen asked softly, worrying about Kanda. Kanda just glared at the stigmata on Allen's forehead.

"Why are you alright with being a Noah?" Kanda asked suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Because the Noah saved me." Allen replied, searching Kanda's face for understanding but he couldn't find a hint of it anywhere in his almost emotionless expression.

"But the Noah are evil! They kills millions of people, they are sadistic and torture people for fun! And they turned Alma into an Akuma!" Kanda snapped furiously, his face showing his absolute hate the Noah and he glared coldly, eyes full of hatred, at Road who was behind Allen. She smirked at him.

"That's what you think, but the Order is just as evil as we are, even more so then us." Road replied, a grin plastered to her face.

"Road, I'm sorry to tell you to do this, but could you leave me and Kanda alone for a bit, please." Allen asked her gently, so not to offend his new girlfriend. "Go play with the two exorcists you just captured." Allen said, tempting her to leave and have fun. He really did not care what happened to Lavi or Lenalee as they were pathetic excuses for friends and he loathed them with his entire being. He will never forgive their betrayal or the Order for what those scum did to him. Road pondered what to do before jumping up and heading over to her door.

"Don't let this girly samurai kill you, okay Allen? We need to finish the rest of our date." Road said as she left through the door. As she went through she turned around and smiled at Allen, then she turned to Kanda and smirked sadistically at him; she received a cold glare from Kanda. Kanda then looked around only just realising that Allen had meant Lavi and Lenalee. He only now saw that they were no longer in the field.

"Where are Lavi and Lenalee, moyashi?" Kanda demanded, sending a glare at Allen.

"Who cares about them?" Allen said indifferently. Kanda's eyes widened even more, 'weren't they his best friends?_' _Kanda thought. 'But I guess when I got here I saw Allen attack Lenalee, but I thought that he would still care.'

"Tell me where they are." Kanda said impatiently. He did care about Lavi and Lenalee but Allen and Alma were more important to him, or were important. Alma is now dead and he was not sure if Allen was still the Allen he knew at the Order, the one who saved him countless times, gave him time with Alma and freed him from the Order. He went back to the Order because it was the right side to fight on and for Allen and revenge.

"They are just in Road's dream world, she is probably having lots of fun playing with them right now." Allen answered. Kanda put the pieces together and realised what Allen meant and worried slightly about his friends, but he pushed the thought aside. They were strong enough on their own.

"How can you not care about them? Why would you let Road _play_ with them?" Kanda probed, he stressed the word play as he knew that it was anything but playing, a better word would be torture. He was startled by the moyashi's lack of concern for Lenalee and Lavi, his supposed best friends. Allen sighed, he was not going to go through that whole speech thing again to explain why he hated the Order, it should have been obvious to Lenalee and Lavi as they were the ones who betrayed him, but they are all stupid exorcists anyway. But Kanda is different to them, Allen thought stubbornly.

"When Leverrier tortured me, they did nothing and sided with Leverrier. They betrayed my trust in them and they should _die_." Allen said darkly, memories were beginning to resurface but he pushed them down furiously. Kanda stood shocked, Lavi and Lenalee had made it seem like they hadn't done much wrong, and also they said that Leverrier hurt Allen not torture. Allen made it sound so much worse than Lenalee, so that meant that Lenalee did not realise the extent of harm that was inflicted upon Allen. Or that she really did choose to side with the Order and Leverrier instead of Allen. But for Allen to get to the point where he thought they should die meant that he had either felt really betrayed or turning into a Noah had changed what he thought about everything. Kanda suspected the latter. "And I am letting Road play with Lavi and Lenalee because one they should feel the pain I had to, and two why should I stop my girlfriend from what she finds fun. I let her play with them as a kind of gift." Allen continued when he started talking about Road his whole aura changed so it was brighter and a smile crossed his face, as he thought of everything Road had done for him and the date they had just been on. When he thought of the long kiss they had shared at the end his face heated up with a deep blush and his smile grew wider at all of the happy thoughts.

"What do you mean girlfriend?" Kanda half shouted he was so surprised.

"Are you really that stupid Kanda? Road is my girlfriend, Bakanda." Allen replied happily. Kanda glared at the insult and pouted a bit, he was not that stupid! He quickly readjusted his facial expression, because Kanda Yuu did not pout, no never.

"Why are you dating her?! She's evil, didn't she hurt you loads on that mission where you found Miranda?" Kanda demanded, getting slightly angry.

"Because I-I love her and she is not evil! She did not hurt me that badly, not as much as Leverrier anyway." Allen said frustrated with answering all of Kanda's questions, he mumbled the last bit about Leverrier, but Kanda still heard him.

"Moyashi, the Noah are trying to destroy the world. Didn't you want to save humans and the Akuma souls?" Kanda said coolly trying to persuade Allen.

"I saw their souls tortured and wanted to help them, but I cannot see the souls anymore. I want to save the world and innocent people from humans who harm the world and other people of their own kind and Noah. To get revenge for what humans have done in the past and I can save by destroying, I told you once that I wanted to be a destroyer who saved. Though that is the majority of humans, they are an evil, hurtful and violent species." Allen seriously, only coming up with this conclusion recently, this was the first time he had voiced his ideas out loud. Kanda looked alarmed, surprised, outraged and upset. Allen had never seen so many emotions on Kanda's face at once apart from when they were forced to fight Alma Karma.

"You damned evil Noah scum! You want to save the world, eh? By killing everyone? By turning peoples loved ones into Akuma that are tortured and forced to do anything you Noah order?! All you Noah want to do is hurt people for what you think is effing fun! You're all a lot of sick, evil, sadistic Noah bastards! Noah are disgusting beings that turned Alma into an Akuma! I loved Alma!" Kanda snapped, anger coursing through his mind. Hate for the Noah and what they had done to the one person he had actually loved, Alma.

Allen stood and watched as Kanda grew angrier and angrier while he ranted about Noah being evil and he accused Allen of turning Alma into an Akuma. Wasn't Allen the one that gave Kanda and Alma their last moments together in peace? Why was Kanda getting angry at him? Did he hate Allen like the rest of the Order, just for being a Noah and staying with his true family?! All these thoughts rushed through Allen's head. The only humans Allen trusted were Kanda and Mana and now Kanda hated him! And at that point Allen snapped. He get enraged, loathing, sadness and pain swirled stormily through Allen's eyes. The pain was of the pain of being betrayed once again.

Dark Matter swirled in thick waves and clouds around Allen. Allen lost control of all thought and couldn't think about how to attack, dark matter branches just shot out of the clouds into any random direction. Inside the thick dark mist Allen was standing, tears falling from his eyes and hatred plastered on his face.

'_**Allen-chan! Get it together! Control yourself and attack Kanda, he is about to attack you!' **_The fourteenth screamed in Allen's brain, making Allen snap out of his madness and despair. He let the dark matter clear a bit so he could see Kanda. He was indeed preparing to attack Allen. Kanda was readying mugen and he got into a fighting stance. He invocated his innocence and leapt to attack the Noah. Allen compressed the dark matter and the clouds that shrouded him changed and shrunk, leaving a dark purple flute. It was longer than a normal flute and the keys shimmered silver and gold. Allen felt drawn to it. He picked it up and held it up to his lips. Even though he had never played the flute before he felt like he knew what he was doing as he blew down the mouth piece. His mind subconsciously told him which keys to press down and when, it was like when his innocence evolved and it told him how to use it. Beautiful music flowed out of the flute, it was full of sadness and Allen's hatred. Allen's mind was full with how Kanda hated him now and Allen saw Kanda attacking him. Suddenly the music sped up rapidly and it reached Kanda's ears and mind. Kanda fell to the ground screaming in agony, pain coursed through his body. It was like being whipped, beaten, stabbed, crushed and killed over and over all at the same time. It was stabbing him everywhere but no wounds appeared on his body. To Kanda it felt like hours full of the torturous pain, but in reality it had been about three minutes. In this time Allen continued playing his song, his mind told him to change the time signature of the piece he was playing and when he did he was suddenly bombarded with thoughts.

'Stop, stop, stop! Please, stop it anyone! Is Allen doing this to me? Has he really changed into an evil Noah? Why isn't he like he used to be? Allen, Allen, help me please! Someone is hurting me so bad! I know you have had to save me loads of times before and I never did anything in return, but please just make it stop! Save me! I need you, I'm sorry for everything!'

They were Kanda's thoughts, they had a massive effect on Allen and Allen realised that Kanda did not hate him he was just torn and confused between what was right and wrong in the world. Allen smiled sadly to himself as he stopped playing the flute and Kanda passed out from the exhaustion and pain.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just had to update it! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review to inspire me! **


	8. Friends

**Next chapter here you go! YAY!**

**Allen: Well finally, a happy chapter! **

**Kanda: Shut up, moyashi. No one cares about what you have to say!**

**Allen: That's mean BaKanda!**

**Kanda: Who cares? And don't call me that!**

**Allen: Whatever, Bakanda. DemonBunnys doesn't own -Man. **

**Kanda: Isn't that obvious?!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p>Kanda woke up in an unfamiliar room. He could still feel a bit of lingering pain from… from what exactly? He wasn't sure. Was it Allen who hurt him? Has he really changed into an evil person? What happened to the kind hearted, but annoying moyashi? Kanda looked around. He was in a large bedroom, it had white walls and a light red carpet. There wasn't any windows, but there was a wooden door. He was lying in a large, double bed. It had green and white bed sheets and it was a four poster bed, made of painted white metal. Where was he? It certainly wasn't the Order, so where? Kanda sat up and looked down at his body, he was still wearing his general exorcist uniform. And he saw, to his surprise, that there was no wounds on his body at all. But there was so much pain, why am I not hurt at all? Where is Allen now? Kanda was utterly confused at what happened, it was almost as if it was a dream. But that did not make any sense, it was so real and he could still feel a bit of the pain and he remembered the worst of it. He looked around a bit more, as he could see more now that he had sat up. There was a table and a chair next the bed. On the table was a green coloured lamp and next to that was a pack of cards. They had a black and white checker pattern on them. Where had he seen those cards before? Just as he was lifting himself off of the bed the wood door swung open. Revealing a teenager, of around sixteen, with red brown hair that was tied at the back, where it spiked up. He was carrying a tray with food on. But not just any food, no it had soba on. After a bit of thought and staring at the boy Kanda suddenly recognised him. He jumped up, surprised.<p>

"Moyashi?" He inquired, confused at his appearance. Allen smiled at him nervously, he was unsure of how Kanda would react to him after what he had done to him.

"THE NAME'S ALLEN, BAKANDA! But I'm surprised you could recognise me in this form, Lenalee and Lavi couldn't and they are much smarter than you. And Lavi is meant to be observant, some bookman he is." Allen replied, confirming Kanda's notion. Kanda immediately took up a fight stance to defend himself against whatever Allen was planning. He still wasn't sure if Allen was his enemy or not so he was just preparing himself for the worst. "I'm not going to attack you, Kanda." Allen said hopefully, worried that Kanda would attack him anyway.

"Really? You're not?" Kanda asked suspiciously. Allen nodded and offered the tray of food to Kanda.

"I got you your favourite food. Eat it, if you're hungry that it. You should be you've been asleep for five days." Allen said sweetly, smiling at Kanda. Kanda nodded, he was starving, and took the tray from Allen and sat back down on the bed. He was still looking at Allen making sure he didn't try anything.

"Five days! Where am I?" Kanda asked as he picked up the chopsticks and started to pick up the noodles and eat the divine food, it tasted even better than Jerry's cooking.

"We are in the white ark." Allen answered. Kanda's eyes widened. The ark that Allen stole from the Black Order in order to run away. And now Allen has joined the Noah, did he give them back their ark?

"Are any of the other Noah here?" Kanda asked warily. He was not ready to fight all of the Noah family.

"No, it's just me and you in here. All of the others are either on missions or inside the Black Ark." Allen said, happy when Kanda's face relaxed a bit. Allen awkwardly walked over to the chair and sat down opposite Kanda. He watched nervously as Kanda finished his soba noodles and drank the green tea that Allen had made. When he had finished Kanda spoke.

"Why did you bring me in here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright after… after I hurt you." Allen mumbled, you could almost hear the shame in his voice. "I-I'm sorry I hurt you so much." Kanda was taken aback. So it was Allen that had hurt him, but why was the moyashi apologising to him?

"Why do I have no wounds from earlier, not even the ones I got from fighting the Akuma and getting hit by those weird black vine things that came out of the dark mist?" Kanda asked curiously. Allen looked down in shame, he had hurt Kanda so much.

"I healed the wounds you got from fighting Akuma and the one from the dark matter vine. But, you know the pain at the end was from my new power. It caused you intense torturous pain, but it didn't actually harm you physically." Allen explained quietly, still ashamed by what he had done. "I am really sorry, Kanda. I thought you hated me and I lost control. Also I didn't know what my new power did then." Kanda nodded, half understanding. He was still unsure about Allen, if he was a threat or not. But now Allen was acting more like what Kanda remembered from back when they were both in the Order. And that reassured him a bit.

"Why are you with the Noah? Do you really want to destroy all humans?" Kanda asked, he didn't care much for humans himself, but the Allen he knew did.

"The Noah saved me from the Order, Leverrier and Apocryphos. They are actually really nice people when you get to know them, they are my family. And I don't want to kill all humans, just the ones who are mean, deceitful and cruel. And the ones who attack anyone precious to me. You know why I left the Order, right? I couldn't stay there. Where they tortured me, betrayed me and hated me. But also I was angered by what they had done to you and Alma when you were younger. When I saw all of those experiments I started to doubt the Order and what I thought was good and right. It disgusted me what they did to you, Kanda." Allen said clearly, hoping that Kanda would understand and not hate him.

"Oh, right. I think I understand, baka moyashi." Kanda smirked, happy that Allen hadn't changed much.

"I'm not short, or an idiot! I am called Allen! A-L-L-E-N, IS IT SO HARD TO REMEMBER!" Allen fumed, annoyed. When he calmed down he continued, "Umm… Can I ask, why did you go back to the Order even after you heard that I had escaped?" Allen asked anxiously.

"I thought that I would be able to get revenge for Alma and I had nothing else to do or fight for. I wanted to have a purpose, a reason to live." Kanda responded. Allen nodded, understanding Kanda's logic, but not getting why he wanted revenge.

"I don't understand didn't the Order hurt you and Alma much more than the Noah? I mean they continued using Alma as an experiment, keeping him locked up for years, but telling you he was dead." Allen expressed his thoughts to Kanda. Kanda blinked. Why didn't he realise that? The Order was way worse than the Noah. He shuddered at the memories of being constantly tortured, or as the Order called it, experimented on. He had always hated the Order, especially the higher ups and the Asian branch for what they did to him and Alma. Then he realised, Alma had to go through all of that torture after he left to become an exorcist. Hate boiled in his mind, hate for the Order. Kanda practically ripped his exorcist coat off. He flung the garment to the ground, annoyed that he ever wore it in the first place. Allen looked surprised by his actions, but he smiled as he knew that Kanda saw the Order like they actually are, evil and cruel. Not like their fake front that was that they were righteous and protecting the world.

"I am never going back to that place." Kanda stated angrily, "And if I do it is to destroy it, all of the Order for what they did to Alma and me!" Allen grinned happily at the thought of destroying the Order and that Kanda agreed with him.

"I see that finally we agree on something BaKanda!" Allen declared happily. Kanda's eye twitched from the over excited Allen and the offending nickname. But he smiled slightly, happy that they finally understood one another and could have a conversation without trying to kill each other.

"Ur… What am I going to do now?" Kanda asked, more to himself than Allen. Allen pondered the question, then he got an answer but he was not sure if it would work.

"Well you could live with the Noah. But I'd have to ask the Earl first. And then you could meet everyone! Like daddy and Tyki-pon!" Allen exclaimed excitedly. Kanda looked really freaked out by Allen's actions. And what did he mean by daddy? Allen saying daddy didn't really fit in his personality. And he called Tyki Tyki-_pon_!

"What?! And what do you mean daddy?" Kanda snapped at Allen. Allen smiled cheerfully.

"I mean Sheryll-san! He adopted me! So now my name is Allen Kamelot. And soon I might be able to go to school for the first time." Allen smiled widely and Kanda felt happy for him that he had found a family that cared for him. But he couldn't help but think that maybe Road was rubbing off on him slightly. He sounded way too excited for his own good.

"But wouldn't all of the Noah hate me, because I am an exorcist and human. Also I killed one of the Noah." Kanda said simply. Allen looked down a bit but then he brushed it off.

"But we don't care if you have innocence as long as you don't fight against our family. I will talk to the Earl and ask if you can stay with us! It will be fine. Wait here, I will be back soon." Allen said quickly before jumping up and exiting the room. Kanda lay back down on to the bed.

"Baka moyashi…" He sighed. He was secretly pleased that Allen wanted Kanda to live with him. Allen was the only person he considered a friend other than Alma. Lenalee was alright but he never thought of her as a friend, just a comrade in battle. And Lavi was just plain annoying and an irritating usagi. The only person he would miss at the Order would be General Tiedol. Kanda stared, bored, at the white ceiling. He wondered how long the moyashi would be. He probably got lost, Kanda thought. He pushed annoying strands of hair away from his face and realised that his hair was down, not in his usual ponytail. Damn moyashi probably untied it. He saw that his hair tie was lying on the bedside table. He picked it up, brushing his hair with his fingers, and put up his long hair. He stood up and saw that his clothes were torn and filthy. He looked around the large room and noticed a door and a large, wood closet that he didn't see earlier. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside there was a rows of clothes and shoes. Most of them were near his size. Where did Allen get all of this? He wondered, looking through the racks of clothes for something he liked. He found a long sleeved cotton black top and put it on, discarding his old one on the floor. Allen can clean up later, Kanda thought while searching for more clothes. He found some ripped black skinny jeans and exchanged them for his dirty ones. Kanda put on some red and black boots, they went up right to his knee and they were quite chunky with a small heel. Kanda had also found a black leather jacket with chains hanging off of it and a hood. He went through the door next to the closet and found himself in a bathroom. He cleaned his face and looked in the full length mirror. Personally, Kanda thought he looked cool and badass. Unknown to most people, Kanda loved clothes and especially black clothes. When he got out of the bathroom after admiring himself he saw Allen sitting on the bed, obviously waiting for him.

"Hey moyashi." Kanda greeted Allen as he walked over to him. Allen turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi BaKanda! The Earl said it is okay for you to live with us as long as you help fight against the Order. Isn't that great! He said he wanted to talk to you when we get into the black ark. Something about checking you're not going to betray the Noah and to stop you from becoming a fallen one. Let's go!" Allen said quickly and cheerfully. He ran up to Kanda and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room and into the white streets of the Ark. He continued to forcefully drag Kanda down the street to much protest from Kanda. But Allen ignored him and pulled him through a door which led into the Black Ark. When they made it through the door, Allen let go of Kanda and Kanda looked around. They were in another bedroom that was quite similar to the one in the White Ark. But the carpet was blood red and it was larger and a black grand piano was in the corner of the room. Allen saw Kanda looking at the piano and excitedly explained that the Millennium Earl gave it to him as a present for unlocking his musician's power. Allen started to show Kanda around the Ark before stopping in front of a grand, black door.

"This is the Earls room. Go in, he wants to talk to you. I will wait outside." Kanda nodded and nervously opened the door and slipped inside. The door slid shut behind him and Kanda could see an office like room. It was like Komui's office but much, much neater and cleaner. Behind the large desk was the Millennium Earl. Kanda was extremely nervous and slightly scared, not that he showed it. The Millennium Earl looked up when he came in and smiled, but he was always smiling so it was no surprise.

"Kanda Yuu. I heard that you hate the Order and want to help us destroy it. Is that true?" The Earl asked happily. Happy that one of the exorcists, other than his lovely Allen-pon, wanted to join them.

"Yes, it's true." Kanda answered, hoping that the Earl would believe him. The Earl nodded and walked over to Kanda.

"Well Allen-pon told me, so that means he believes that you won't betray us. So I believe you!" The Earl said and he hugged Kanda, much to Kanda's surprise and annoyance. But he knew that he shouldn't attack the Earl to get him off of him. "Welcome to the side of the Noah's, Yuu-kun!" Kanda's eye twitched at the Earl calling him by his first name but he held back his temper. The Earl then took his wrists and dark matter came out of his hands and they seeped into his crystal type innocence.

"What are you doing?" Kanda demanded, his temper rising.

"I am giving you some of my powers, to stop you from becoming a fallen one." The Earl replied and when he was done he released Kanda's wrists. Kanda examined them thoroughly. They looked alright. He tried activating his innocence, it activated perfectly fine but his sword was now a dark purple colour. He deactivated his innocence and thanked the Earl.

"It's fine Yuu-kun. By the way, I am letting you off for killing Skinn just because I know that to you it was just an order from the Black Order who forced you to work for them. But if you ever kill any of my family again I will personally tear you to shreds. You can go now." The Earl said darkly and Kanda hurriedly exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Road: WHY WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER! WAHHH!<strong>

**Kanda: SHUT UP!**

**Road: Go away! How dare you be so friendly with Allen. If you try to take him from me you will regret it! Allen's MINE!**

**Kanda: Who would want that beansprout anyway?**

**Road: Don't insult Allen!**

**Please review!**


	9. Dinner

**Hello again. I finally wrote this chapter! YAY! I hope you like it! By the way this is not going to be a Yullen even though I love that pairing. It is RoadXAllen! But if anyone wants me to write an alternate chapter with Yullen in, I might. MIGHT. It is a maybe. So if you want that please review and tell me! **

**Road: But, but, but Allen is mine you can't do that! **

**Tyki: Calm down Road, Allen does not belong to you.**

**Road: YES HE DOES HE IS **_**MY**_** BOYFRIEND! HAHAHA!**

**Tyki: No, he and all the other characters in -man belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. They do not belong to you or DemonBunnys, Okay?**

**Road: Why!? Why, cruel world?! **

**Onwards with the story…**

* * *

><p>Kanda and Allen made their way down the streets of the Black Ark. They headed back to Allen's room. As they neared the door Allen stopped and gestured to the door next to his.<p>

"This will be your room, it is next to mine because the Earl thought that at the moment I am the only one you trust and the only one who trusts you. On the other side of my room is Road's room, I wouldn't annoy her, she can be so scary and evil sometimes." Allen explained lazily to Kanda. Kanda nodded in acknowledgment.

"Che, you're scared of a little girl. Baka moyashi." Kanda teased Allen, a smug grin on his face.

"Road is not a little girl! Don't judge her on what she looks like. No child can be as sadistic as her. And it is Allen BaKanda!" Allen snapped back. Kanda drew mugen, in it's now dark matter form, and aimed it at Allen's neck.

"Don't call me that, moyashi!" He threatened. Allen grinned back and made a sword out of his dark matter branches and defended himself.

"The. Name. Is. Allen. BaKanda! How hard can it be, it is just two syllables. Or are you so stupid that you can't remember a simple name!"

"Che, I will chop all of your hair off and sell it!" Kanda retorted.

"As if you could do that. BaKanda"

"Che, okay I will show you!"

"You can try, but I am much stronger than you. Weakling."

"I am not weak! Baka moyashi!"

"Don't call me that! Or I will burn all of your clothes up, including those ones you are wearing now that you spent so long picking out."

"Wait, no! Don't touch my clothes!"

"Haha! I knew it! You really do love clothes, don't you?"

"No I don't."

"Don't deny it, BaKanda!"

Meanwhile Tyki was watching the two fight with amusement, he wasn't sure why the exorcist was there but he could see that the transaction wasn't a serious fight and it was rather funny to watch. After a while he could no longer hold in his laughter and the two fighting stopped mid attack and stared at Tyki.

"Haha, sorry I did not mean to interrupt. It is just that it is so funny watching the two of you fight." Tyki explained, smirking at his nephew. Allen pouted slightly.

"Tyki, why are you here?" Allen asked him, annoyed that he found his argument with Kanda funny.

"Oh yeah, the Earl told me to collect you and the 'newbie'. It is time for dinner." Tyki explained and put finger quotations around 'newbie'. "I guess you are the new guy, eh. I wonder why, are you a Noah?" Tyki asked Kanda. Kanda looked annoyed by his question.

"No." He replied simply, leaving Tyki confused at why an exorcist would willingly be in the ark and have the Earls permission. Tyki shrugged and lead them down the hall to the dining room. As they entered the room five people turned to see who the new person. Let's just say that many of them were shocked. Allen saw that not all of the Noah were there. The only ones there were Road, Jasdevi, the Earl, Lullubell and Wisely. Allen immediately went to sit in between Road and the Earl, leaving Kanda to sit awkwardly next to Tyki and Wisely.

"So, where are the others, Earl?" Allen asked, turning his head to face the Earl and smile at him. The Earl smiled back, but he was already smiling anyways because he smiles all the time.

"The others are on missions and Sheryll-pon is in his home in Portugal." The Earl replied to Allen. He then addressed the others in the room. "I would like to introduce someone who recently joined our side, Yuu-kun introduce yourself."

"I'm Kanda Yuu." Kanda introduced, annoyed at having to talk and slightly nervous at what the Noah would think of him, but he did not let the nervousness show on his expression.

"Yes, thank you Yuu-kun. As you all know Yuu-kun used to be an exorcist but he left the Black Order for various reasons and now he wants revenge. He is Allen-pon's friend and I assure you that he has no loyalties with the Black Order. I infused some dark matter into his innocence to make him more powerful and to stop him from becoming a fallen one. Also tomorrow I will give you all new missions that you can complete in your own time. Alright? Great, now let's eat." The Earl explained and a few Akuma entered the room and served food to everyone. An extra Akuma came in with a large trolley of food and placed it all in front of Allen. Allen's eyes brightened and he immediately dug into the food, blocking out everyone else as they stared in disgust at the sight.

"So, Yuu-" Tyki started but was interrupted.

"Call me Kanda." Kanda snapped at him.

"Okay… Anyway Kanda why did you leave the Order? I was just wondering." Tyki asked curiously.

"Che, as if I would stay with those guys who experimented on me and Alma. And they tortured Allen." Kanda replied and reluctantly ate some of his food, food that wasn't soba.

"Oh okay." Tyki said in understanding.

"How did they experiment on you? Like what exactly were they trying to achieve? Were they like evil scientists with evil laughs and stuff?" Road asked excitedly at the thoughts of experimenting, she is one hell of a sadistic girl after all.

"Che, they forced me to react with the innocence, which is really painful, and they did this thing to my body which makes me heal faster than normal humans. But not as fast as Noah." Kanda said quietly, trying to not think about the horrific experiments. Unfortunately he still thought of them a bit and frowned slightly at the memories. Wisely, who was reading his mind at the time, was shocked by Kanda's memories and he vowed revenge against the ones who experimented on Kanda. He may not know Kanda very well but he could tell he was a good person who would not betray the Noah. He knew this because he could read minds. He looked at Kanda sympathetically and decided he would change the subject.

"So Allen what happened on your mission?" Wisely asked Allen who had now finished his massive pile of food.

"Umm… Road and I went on a date." Allen said as he blushed red. Road smiled happily and jumped over to Allen and sat on his lap.

"That's great! So are you guys going out now?" Tyki asked and Road and Allen nodded. "I am so going to tell Sheryll!"

"What! No! Don't. He will kill me!" Allen spluttered and Tyki smirked.

"He won't kill you Allen, because daddy sees you as his son so he would never hurt you." Road comforted Allen and Allen smiled down at her.

"Road what happened to Lavi and Lenalee? What did you do to them?" Allen asked, he was interested to know what had become of them but he did not care about them one bit.

"Oh them. I played with them for a while but they escaped unfortunately." Road pouted and Allen kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't be sad, next time we shall play with them together!" Allen exclaimed much to Road's delight and the others surprise. Kanda did not really like them and could care less about what happened to them. When Allen kissed Road Jasdevi jumped up and started running around.

"Look at those two love birds. Hee~" Jasdero commented.

"Yeah it is so cute! Hee~" His twin continued. All of the other Noah in the room rolled their eyes at the twin's usual antics. The two the darted over to Tyki and Kanda, they leaned on their shoulders.

"Are you two-" Jasdero started.

"Jealous? Hee~" David completed Jasdero's sentence.

"Che, I don't like that moyashi. I mean who would like that shrimp." Kanda huffed, pushing the twins of off his shoulder. They got bored and moved over to Tyki.

"I don't like shounen, okay!" Tyki said angrily.

"Hee~ we know you do, Hee~" They said together. Tyki sighed and punched both of them in the face. They got up and went back to their places, grumbling. Then they smiled at each other evilly. In synchronisation they both threw their food at Tyki's face. Tyki dodged one plate of food skilfully, but one still hit him in the face and the other sailed past him until it hit Kanda. Tyki and Kanda both stood up in rage and Kanda drew mugen, out of his arm, and got ready to attack the twins. Tyki called out his tease and grinned at the twins, they both gulped in turn. Tyki sent a horde of tease after them and sat down to continue his meal. Jasdero and David ran away from the flesh eating butterflies, only to get cornered by an angry Kanda. Kanda attacked them and they fought back desperately until they saw an opening and they both hurried out of the room to get away from Kanda and the tease. This ended the meal and the Earl and Wisely both left the room.

"So shall we go visit my brother? We can introduce him to Kanda." Tyki suggested and Road and Allen quickly agreed. They dragged a reluctant Kanda along with them. The four found the door in the Ark that lead to Sheryll's house.

They walked through the door and were presented with the outside of Sheryll's house. But it was more like a mansion. Tyki strolled over to the door and knocked three times, the door opened revealing Sheryll standing there to greet them.

"Hello my dear little brother! I knew it was your presence I felt!" Sheryll rushed through the door and hugged Tyki tightly. Tyki struggled but eventually pried his older brother of off him. "Oh and my Road-chan and Allen-chan are here too! Yay! Thank you for coming, come in come in." Sheryll said, spotting the others and ushering them inside the mansion. "And who are you?" he asked Kanda suspiciously.

"That is Kanda, daddy, he left the Order because they tortured Allen and experimented on him. He joined us to get revenge! Isn't he just perfect for me to dress up, look he already has long hair!" Road enthused to her adoptive father. Sheryll glared at Kanda when she said he was perfect and that he left the Order for Allen.

"Don't you dare touch my Road-chan! And I definitely won't let you near my Allen-chan! My Allen-chan is only young and you can't have him." Sheryll yelled at Kanda hugging Allen close to protect him.

"Great another Komui." Kanda mumbled, "I really don't want the moyashi, okay! Or Road! Anyway they are going out with each other." Kanda said clearer but you could hear the annoyance in his tone of voice. Sheryll looked dumbfounded. Road and Allen are going out with each other? He thought, confused. Then he understood and her hugged Road and Allen closer to himself.

"YAY! I am so happy for you! You two are so perfect for each other! But Road, you must not hurt Allen okay? He is only little." Sheryll exclaimed and looked sternly at Road.

"I would never hurt my Allen." Road replied wriggling out of Sheryll's grip and running other to Allen and kissing him on the lips. She pulled away to see his blushing face.

"Daddy, I am not little!" Allen yelled at Sheryll. Sheryll replied with a smile and patting him on the head, Allen pouted and 'hmph-ed'. Kanda was just staring at them all like they were crazy. He looked annoyed and ready to kill something. Tyki looked over to him and smirked, he would have so much fun annoying Kanda. Tyki declared to himself, he started to make plans on how to annoy him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this chapter? Tell me your opinions and if you have any suggestions or questions please! Review! I will try to update soon… Until next time then! Jaa ne! <strong>


	10. Truth or Dare

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in 2 weeks! I feel so bad!**

**Road: Yeah you better feel bad! You are so lazy!**

**Me: Why are you so mean to me! I was going to do it but I had to play in a concert…**

**Road: Excuses, excuses! What about the other days, huh? **

**Me: Shut up! **

**This chapter happened because I was in a Christmassy mood and I wanted to write something happy for everyone! But I assure you that I will get back to the plot soon! This is going to be a Tykan, and if you don't like that then I'm sorry, but I thought that Kanda deserved someone now that Alma is dead. Tykan is not a major part of it. It is just a side ship so it doesn't really matter if you don't like it anyway. **

**Thank you for everyone who continue to support me and this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. It makes me so happy when I read all of your reviews! **

**Kanda: Get on with it! If you keep talking I will slice you up into tiny pieces with mugen!**

**Allen: Don't get so angry Kanda. **

**Kanda: che, baka moyashi.**

**Tyki: demonbunnys does not own -Man! Or any of the characters. Kanda is mine...**

**Road: AND ALLEN IS MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So let's actually get on with the story now! Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Tyki, Kanda, Sheryll, Road and Allen were lounging in the large living room in Sheryll's mansion. Road was lying down on the floor, using Allen as a cushion. Allen smiled, lovingly down at her and played with her short hair. Kanda was sitting on the sofa next to Tyki and Sheryll was seated in an armchair. Kanda was slouching and he had his feet crossed over on top of the coffee table.<p>

"So how long are you all staying here?" Sheryll asked the group, he was answered with shrugs from Allen, Tyki and Kanda.

"Oohh! Daddy, can we stay for Christmas? Pleeease!" Road jumped up from Allen's lap and started to bounce around, like a hyper kitten.

"Of course you can my dear Road-chan! It will be the first Christmas with Allen-chan! I need to go shopping for presents for you all!" Sheryll replied enthusiastically.

"What do you do at Christmas anyway? I have never celebrated it before." Allen asked curiously. Road and Sheryll's mouths hung open in shock.

"My poor Allen-chan! We shall make this the best Christmas for you!" Sheryll said, tears streaming down his face. Road lay back down onto Allen's lap and she reached up and awkwardly patted his head.

"There is lots you do at Christmas, but the best bit is where everyone gives each other presents." Road explained and Allen nodded in understanding.

"Christmas is a few days away so we will need to buy presents soon." Tyki said and he looked over to Kanda who looked extremely uncomfortable and annoyed. "Kanda are you excited for Christmas?" Tyki asked and Kanda did his signature 'che'.

"It does not sound that exciting. And I have never celebrated it either so I wouldn't know what to expect." Kanda replied quietly. Tyki leaned closer to him to try to read his facial expression. He looked annoyed but Tyki could swear that he saw a slight smile on Kanda's emotionless features and excitement in his eyes.

"Jeez! What is with the Black Order?! Do any exorcists celebrate Christmas? It is their religion you would think they would." Tyki said, he secretly decided that he would make Allen and Kanda's first Christmas a memorable one.

"The other exorcists have celebrated it with their families. But we didn't because we had no one to celebrate it with and who would care about a stupid festival anyway?" Kanda explained to Tyki.

"Well you have a family now so everything is fine! Now let's play a game!" Tyki exclaimed and he got up and dragged Kanda off of the sofa and sat down on the floor next to Allen and Road, forming a circle when Sheryll moved off the armchair as well and sat down.

"Soo~ what are we going to play?" Road asked excitedly, she sat up from Allen's lap, giving Allen a small peck on the lips, before sitting upright.

"I'm not sure. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Tyki asked. Everyone started thinking but Allen already had a game in mind and was building up a dark aura just thinking about it.

"Let's play poker!" Allen said, he had already taken his cards out of his coat pocket and was shuffling them.

"I don't think that is a good idea… anyone else got a suggestion?" Tyki replied, shaking off horrific memories of_ playing_ with Road after losing poker against Allen.

"Oooh~ I wanna play Truth or Dare!" Road suggested, putting her hand up like she was in school. Everyone nodded at her suggestion, well everyone except Kanda that is.

"I am not going to play this stupid game." Kanda snapped as he started to stand up to leave. Tyki pulled him back down and wacked him on the head.

"Don't be rude, shounen." Tyki said in a commanding tone.

"Che, don't call me shounen. I am nineteen you know!" Kanda retorted and Tyki smirked at him.

"Well maybe shounen isn't the right word. I know! Shoujo! How is that, shoujo?" Tyki mocked Kanda. Kanda drew mugen and placed it at Tyki's throat.

"I. Am. Not. A. Girl!" Kanda yelled and threated Tyki with mugen. Tyki grinned back at him and summoned his tease.

"Calm down, shoujo. Don't let your anger consume you or I will be forced to attack you and unfortunately you will get very hurt. Now sit down like a good girl." Tyki said as his tease started to fly around Kanda.

"As if you could harm me! I'm not a girl!" Kanda said but he sat down nevertheless, pouting slightly. Tyki chuckled at his reaction and sat down also.

"Now let's start the game. Who wants to go first?" Tyki asked, looking around at the members of the circle.

"MEEE! Me me me me me! I wanna go first!" Road shouted loudly and stuck her hand up in the air.

"Okay then Road. Truth or Dare?" Tyki asked her. Road pondered for a short while but ah soon decided.

"Dare! Make it a good one!" Road announced happily. Tyki started to think up a good dare.

"Hmm… Okay! I dare you to destroy all of your dolls!" Tyki declared, smirking widely. Road's face fell and she burst into tears.

"Why?! That is so mean Tyki!" Road cried, but she still went into her dream world and pulled out all of her dolls. There were approximately a thousand dolls. She brought out a hammer and mentally readied herself for it. "I don't wanna do it!" Road said as she squeezed her eyes shut and brought down the hammer. The dolls started to get smashed into bits. To start with Road was crying while hitting the dolls but now she was laughing like the maniac she is. "HAHAHA! Look at them all destroyed and helpless! This is so fun!" Road yelled in between cackles. Soon, however, she was finished and the dolls were utterly destroyed and Road magically whisked the mess away into her dream world.

"Well that backfired. I did not think you would enjoy it so much. You really are one hell of a sadistic girl." Tyki commented as Road sat back down in the circle. Everyone was freaked out by her actions, even Kanda.

"Right I get to choose the next person now, so Allen! Truth or Dare?" Road asked her boyfriend and Allen muttered 'oh no'.

"Umm… okay, I guess truth?" Allen said, unsure. Road thought for a minute before coming up with a question.

"Have you ever lost a game of poker and if you have how? I want all the details!" Road said, leaning in close to Allen's face.

"Umm… Yes I have lost a game of poker. It was against Cross. He forced me to drink lots of alcohol and I got drunk. Yeah that is what happened. It wasn't because Cross is better than me a poker at all, I am amazing, the best, at poker in the world!" Allen explained with a slight bit of sarcasm. The thing is in the poker game Cross was the one drunk and Allen was completely sober. Turns out Cross plays poker better when he is drunk than when he is sober, weird that.

"Right okay, that was kind of boring! Choose someone else Allen-chan." Sheryll said, startling everyone in the room because he had been so uncharacteristically quiet that they had forgotten that he was in there.

"Okay, I choose Kanda." Allen said looking at Kanda and grinning darkly. Kanda glared at him and muttered 'baka moyashi' under his breath. "Truth or dare, Bakanda?" Allen asked innocently.

"Dare. I'm not a coward like the moyashi." Kanda replied, mocking Allen. Allen pouted and then started whispering with Road. They were discussing what dare to give Kanda.

"Right. He this is great! Kanda I dare you to kiss Tyki on the lips!" Allen grinned evilly at Kanda and Kanda gulped. _Why me? Why is the moyashi so mean!? _Kanda was thinking sadly to himself. He glared at Allen and he hesitantly stood up and walked over to Tyki, who was smiling smugly. This did not help Kanda one bit, he thought Tyki wouldn't want to do it either. He knelt in front of Tyki and stopped, he was extremely nervous.

"Get on with it you girly samurai." Road said, annoyed and Kanda whirled around and gave her his signature death glare. He turned back to Tyki and slowly leaned in and nervously brought his lips down onto Tyki's. The kiss continued for a while, both sides were thoroughly enjoying it. But Kanda, however, broke away first, realising that it had lasted longer than it had meant to. Kanda blushed and he looked at Tyki who was smiling at him. Kanda tries to hide the blush under his fringe. Although Tyki could still see it and he stood up and grabbed Kanda's arm. He excused himself then he dragged Kanda out of the room.

"Kanda, I think I love you." Tyki confessed, making Kanda blush more, much to his dismay. Kanda thought about how to reply to Tyki, he was only just now working out his own feelings.

"I think I might l-like you too." Kanda said quietly, stuttering which was very unusual for Kanda. Tyki smiled at Kanda more and leaned in to kiss Kanda again. This kiss was longer and Tyki dominated it, Kanda was blushing madly.

"Yay! Great, I knew Tyki and Kanda were perfect for each other!" Allen commented as he saw them kiss. He had looked through a crack in the door to see what was going on outside.

"I guess we should end the game here! I need to go Christmas shopping!" Sheryll announced and Road opened a door for him to go to any place of his choice. Sheryll went to an expensive toy store to buy presents, everyone knew who he was buying presents for in that shop. Tyki and Kanda came back into the room and realised that the game had ended, much to Kanda's relief. Road grabbed Tyki and pulled him through one of her doors, she told him she needed help getting presents.

"Well I guess we should go buy presents for everyone as well. Do you want to help me, Kanda?" Allen asked the still blushing samurai, Kanda nodded yes and Allen made an Ark gate and they left through it. Allen and Kanda arrived in London, shops lit with festive Christmas lights spanned the street on either side.

"So what kind of things should we get for everyone?" Kanda asked, awed by the bright lights and happy crowds of people also doing last minute Christmas shopping.

"Well we need to get presents for Road, Sheryll and Tyki. Also I am going to get you one!" Allen replied and Kanda was shocked the Allen wanted to get him a present too, but he was happy and he remembered that Allen and himself were now friends.

"So, what are you getting for Road, she is your girlfriend it has to be special?" Kanda asked and Allen smiled at him.

"Why do you ask? Do you want help finding a present for your boyfriend?" Allen grinned at Kanda's shocked face. Kanda thought that Allen did not know about Tyki and his little confessions to each other.

"I do not have a boyfriend! Baka moyashi!" Kanda snapped and Allen grinned more. He patted Kanda, mockingly, on the head.

"Now don't deny it Bakanda! Even if you have only confessed to each other, you love each other so you will eventually go out with Tyki!" Allen said leaving Kanda blush once again that day.

"S-Shut up! Let's get on with shopping!" Kanda yelled quickly and he started to walk down the street, looking at in the shop windows to search for presents. He hasn't been with the Noah for very long but he already felt like he finally had a family, he hadn't felt this way since Alma had died. Never did Kanda think that the person he would fall in love with would be a Noah and Tyki Mikk at that! But he felt, for once in his lifetime, that he was truly safe and that the people around him really cared for him. So Kanda set off to buy presents for his new family for the first Christmas he would celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! If any of you clever observant people out there noticed, I changed the picture for this story! Well it is still the same but I edited it so Allen looks like what he should look like in this Fanfiction, so no scar and black hair… I hope you like it!<strong>

**Please review! I always enjoy reading reviews, so go ahead and review! **

**I will try to update soon! See you next chapter!**

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
